Senran Kagura: Chosen by Light
by Frotendo
Summary: When ordinary exchange student Jake becomes the reincarnation of a legendary shinobi, he must train with his new classmates to hone his skills and prepare for his destiny (and hopefully find love as well).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: When I first found out that a game called Senran Kagura Burst was coming out for Nintendo 3ds in November 2013 last year, I was indifferent towards it. To me, it looked like it was just eyecandy and would have no substance in it, but decided to keep an eye on it. When a review for it came out on Nintendo Life, I clicked on it thinking the game was going to be mediocre and given a terrible score: how wrong I was.

The review gave the game a fair and positive score of 8/10, saying that despite it's risqué visuals, occasionally repetitive gameplay, and obvious fanservice, the game excelled in it's compelling story and well thought-out/intriguing characters, with each girl's backstory and personality unique and on occasion even downright sad. After I finished reading the article, I bought it off of the eshop once I had enough credit for it, and upon playing it for the first time, I knew that I was going to be one of my favorite game series I've had the joy of playing. Nearly a year has passed since I bought it and I already acquired two of the manga volumes, watched the first couple episodes of the anime (which unfortunately had a mediocre English dub from funimation), and after being on the fence since it first released, decided it was time to buy a vita console when marvelous aql announced they were bringing Shinovi Versus to "The States", as well as so I could play other games like Gravity Rush, Tearaway, Escape Plan, and others that I have been keeping track of since the console's initial release. After learning about fanfictions (the good & bad parts), I decided to start brainstorming ideas about possible fanfics that I could potentially write, and after nearly 8 months as an idea with various developmental stages, I decided to write a fanfic related to this series I hold dear alongside Pokemon, Smash Bros., and the 3D marios (excluding 3D Land & 3D World because they suck, IN MY OPINION).

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic, and I hope to hear good reviews, but won't be expecting them.

Chapter One

The New Student

Long ago, during Japan's Feudal Era, a class of mercenaries was created with the task of performing espionage, spying, assassinations, and other deeds requested by potential customers, most of them being warlords and politicians. These mercenaries were known as "Shinobi", better known as "Ninja" to westerners. Some shinobi fought to preserve the peace and uphold stability of the land as well as protect the people. They were known as "Zennin" or "Good Shinobi". But others became shinobi for personal gain and reputation and were often known to cause chaos and unrest to anyone who stood in the way of their ambitions. These Ninja were known as "Akunin" or "Bad Shinobi". These Factions have been constant enemies and were always warring with each other, as they had different beliefs and stood for different ideals.

There were also two legendary shinobi during the beginning of shinobi history. They were brothers who were also the two first shinobi to exist. One was named Yami, the older brother who started the Dark Shinobi faction who represented anger & hatred, and controlled the natural element of darkness. The younger brother was named Hikaru, who created the Light Shinobi faction and represented peace, radiance, & love, and controlled the natural element of light. One day they fought each other to the death in order to prove whether good or evil was the most powerful force on Earth. After a harsh and epic battle, Hikaru emerged the victor, but was told that Yami would eventually reincarnate sometime long after the younger brother had passed of old age, and that his next incarnation would ensure his revenge in the future. Despite being saddened by his brother's demise, Hikaru spent the remainder of his life travelling across medieval Japan spreading the teachings of ninjutsu to those who wished to to become strong to protect their loved ones and seek enlightenment. A temple was built on a patch of land to ensure that Hikaru's eventual reincarnation would learn of his destiny and help break down the barriers of good and evil rather than temporarily dispose of it as he had done. He then passed hoping his reincarnation would arrive at the proper point in time to rectify his mistake and bring true peace to the world. The good and evil shinobi would spend several more centuries battling each other until the 1860's.

Several centuries after Hikaru's passing, during the Meiji Restoration of Japan, with the influx of Western influence and the advancement of technology, shinobi culture was no longer of any use and was promptly disbanded, eventually fading into the obscurity of time. Fast forward to the present day, despite shinobi history eventually becoming public knowledge to both modern Japanese and foreigners alike, it was widely assumed that covert activities have long since been discontinued.

However, in reality, shinobi were still training and honing their skills like always and performed essentially the same tasks their ancestors did. However, they were much more discreet about their presence and are completely unknown to everyone sans a select few individuals. Schools were set up to teach the new generations of shinobi the techniques and essentials of their profession.

One of these schools is called Hanzo. National Academy. On the surface, it appears to be a normal japanese boarding school, but it's true purpose is to secretly train shinobi students the essentials of their chosen career, honing their skills to ensure they will succeed in their missions. There are currently five kunoichi students in the small class who have great potential, but a lot to learn. Little do they know that Hikaru's reincarnation is about to be discovered and join the five girls as "Hanzo's Sixth Shinobi". The only questions are "Who is this person?" and "What is he like?".

Hanzo Acadamy

Principals Office

It was close to midnight and a man named Kiriya had been summoned by the School Principal, H. Hanzo, to inform the former of urgent matters.

"You called me here, sir?", asked the man known as Kiriya.

"Indeed.", replied the older man known as Hanzo.

Before Kiriya could speak again, Hanzo said something that had Kiriya utterly shocked.

"Hikaru's successor will make himself known in the near future."

Kiriya was speechless at his superior's statement. The Legendary Light Shinobi died centuries ago and countless people tried to claim they were Hikaru's reincarnation, but were unable to perform any techniques or powers used by the legendary shinobi of light. They were all dismissed due to their inability to verify their claims, and life continued as if nothing significant happened. What would cause Hanzo to believe that the true successor undoubtedly has returned?

"What should I be on the lookout for? Any distinguishing features to him?", Kiriya inquired.

"That I'm afraid I don't know.", replied the old man.

"Then, may I ask- What should we do?"

The old man closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath, then turned towards Kiriya.

"Don't be on the lookout for him. Do what you would normally do if you weren't told this news. He will make himself known to us on his own. One more thing, Kiriya-Boy..."

Kiriya's ears sharpened to take in the last favor.

"It would be best if you kept this to yourself for now and didn't tell your students until after we've found him."

"I understand, sir."

Hanzo's lips curled into a warm smile.

"Good. You may be dismissed."

And with that, Kiriya vanished in a puff of smoke. The lone person looked out his office window into the night sky.

"I have a feeling our world is going to change tremendously..."

The Next Day

2:37 PM

It was a bright and sunny day. Despite the cheerful weather, life in Japan for one certain exchange student was more dull than he could have imagined.

This exchange student was named Jake. He was currently seventeen years old, originally from California, had fair, light skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and brown, curly hair formed into a small afro. But his most distinguishing feature was his extreme height. Standing at six-foot, two inches tall, he easily stood higher in the clouds than most of the the other students, shocking people when he tells them that he is still not fully grown and is considered tall even by American height standards. He was studying abroad at Hanzo National Academy in order to learn more about Japanese culture, mannerisms, and history. But rather than being a temporary exchange student, Jake was a full time student who lived in an apartment building in the school's surrounding neighborhood and worked a part-time job to pay his rent.

Jake had been in Japan for nearly two months with nothing good going for him. He didn't have any friends who went to school with him, and didn't bother talking with girls due to his quiet, if not, timid nature, who viewed as an otaku with bad fashion sense.

Despite wearing the school uniform to school, the rest of the time he wore brown cargo shorts, basketball sneakers, and a licensed t-shirt with either a superhero, western cartoon, video game, or anime character on it. He disregarded these girl's words, saying that people of both genders and all popularity statuses wore the shirts like his that they said were tacky. It's not like he could relate to these girls anyways, due to different interests and personalities, their rudeness causing him to label them Valley Girls, but he still wished he had some friends in Japan outside of the friends at his job.

When school got out for the day, something in him made him decide to take a different route home. He made his way down a dirt path surrounded by lush green forest and was taken in by his surroundings, marveling at how beautiful it was, when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Standing before him was a young man dressed in what appeared to feudal era clothing and appeared to be emitting light off of his body. When the man noticed Jake, he didn't speak and made a motion as if he wanted Jake to follow him. Jake started to follow him but the man kept going faster, eventually getting to the point where Jake had to chase after him so he wouldn't lose sight. Jake went after him through some thick foilage and when his path became clear again, Jake realized the man was gone. He then looked to his side and saw what appeared to be a small outdoor temple that looked positively ancient. Jake didn't know why, but he started to make his way towards the inside of said temple and came across a altar with a mysterious stone being held by a statue. Jake looked at the gem in awe when suddenly the pretty rock levitated in the air and shot straight towards him.

Jake was too close to avoid getting hit by it and wasn't able to move as hit hit him right in the chest. But rather than feel pain from the impact of a seemingly hard and heavy stone collide into his chest as he expected, the rock slowly disintegrated and was absorbed into Jake's body. All of a sudden, a dark, shadowy figure appeared from nowhere and impaled Jake with a long, snake-like appendage seemingly made from darkness. Jake was utterly terrified. He was bleeding profusely and was yelling in pure agony from the nerve-wracking sensations painfully coursing throughout his body. The shadowy figure was about to finish him off when light began to pour out of Jake's body, eventually focusing inbetween Jake & the shadow creature and was shown to be the man that led Jake to the temple earlier. Releasing a huge burst of light that bathed the surrounding area, the shadowy creature became repulsed and fled from the strong light, leaving Jake lying on the ground bleeding to death. Once the light had faded, Jake began succumb to unconcoiusness, but not before hearing distorted yelling and a small figure leaning over him tears falling from it's face. Then everything went black...

Kagurazaka Medical Clinic

6:23 PM

Jake suddenly opened his eyes and realized he was in a hospital bed. He noticed there was a tall man with grey hair talking with a nurse and that his torso was covered in bandages. After the nurse had left, the man turned and noticed Jake was awake.

"I see you're finally awake now, young man.", he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm kinda awake and my head kinda hurts. But who are you and where am I?", Jake questioned.

"My name is Kiriya and I'm a teacher at Hanzo National Academy. One of my students found you heavily injured and got my help and you are in the hospital now. You've been out cold for a while now, but the nurse said you will be fine."

"Really?", Jake replied. "I thought I was going to die and that no one would find me in time. Now that I remember, my chest was completely torn open, but it doesn't hurt at all right now. Did the doctor use a really effective medicine and stitch me real good?"

"Actually, when you passed out, your body began to heal on it's own at an extremely accelerated rate much faster than any other injury of that much damage I've ever seen. Usually an injury like that is a guaranteed death and a doctor wouldn't be able to fix it.", Kiriya stated.

"I guess I'm just lucky that you were there before it ended badly." Jake then noticed that his left arm was being pinned down by something. When he looked he saw what appeared to be a girl laying her head on top of his arm, snoring softly. Jake lightly blushed and asked Kiriya who she was.

At this, the girl yawned and opened her eyes and saw that Jake was awake, and was overjoyed that he was okay. She teared up and stated about how happy she was that he was safe.

"When I found you, you were bleeding a lot and thought you were going to die. Master Kiriya found me next to your body and took you here and I decided to wait until you woke up but I must have dozed off and fell asleep on your arm."

Jake immediately remembered seeing someone kneeling over him crying right before he passed out. This girl was that person.

"Thank you for finding me.", Jake said, calming her down. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten medical attention and would be dead right now."

The girl wiped her tears and smiled widely at him, while also blushing slightly at his gratitude. "Do you have a name?", she asked.

" My name is Jake. What can I call you other than "Nice"?"

The girl giggled at his sincerity.

"My name is Asuka. It's nice to meet you and I thought that remark was funny and sweet."

Jake and Asuka both grinned when they both remembered what the former had said a moment ago.

Kiriya cleared his throat to get both teenagers' attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to ask you, Jake, how did you end up at that temple in the first place?"

Jake then procceeded to explain how he followed a mysterious glowy boy around his age to the temple, where a mysterious stone was absorbed into his body and a monster attempted to kill him but was driven away by the boy he saw earlier and how he saw Asuka right before he passed out.

Kiriya thought to himself, knowing what this all meant. "The shadowy figure he saw must have been Yami attempting to finish him off before his journey could even begin. This is very unsettling. I don't think he knows of his new role yet, though. It would probably be best to explain everything to him, and hopefully he'll comply with his role."

Finally, after a long pause, Kiriya spoke again.

"Jake, are you familiar with the concept of Shinobi?"

Jake was surprised at Kiriya's question, but answered anyway.

"Yes, I am aware of what they are. But what relevance does that have with what happened to me?"

Kiriya knew he was going to ask this and decided it was time for him to know.

"Jake, what if I told you that ninja training never stopped during the Meiji Restoration, and that to this day, there are still ninja training to become the best in their occupation, and that three of them are standing in this room right now? How would you react?"

Jake immediately looked around the room to see if there were three other people standing in the room with them, but only saw Kiriya and Asuka standing in front of and next to him. Then it hit Jake like Chris Brown's fist to Rihanna's face.

"WHAT? YOU'RE SHINOBI? THE PEOPLE WHO RUN ON ROOFTOPS, DO ASSASSINATIONS AND ESPIONAGE, AND SUMMON TOADS AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT?"

Jake was reacting as any other sane person would react upon hearing what Kiriya said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU'RE LYING!

Kiriya looked offended at his outburst of disbelief, while Asuka managed to calm Jake down, knowing he was only reacting this way because of what he had been led to believe about ninjas. After recomposing himself, Jake spoke much more appropriately and asked for a demonstration of a ninja technique to prove that shinobi exist.

"Very well, I suppose seeing is believing...", Kiriya stated. "Pay attention, Jake." I'm going to show you a ninja technique called the clone ninjutsu."

Jake watched closely as Kiriya closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. POOF! There was suddenly a puff of smoke and standing next to Kiriya was another Kiriya, an exact replica that also appeared to be alive and looking at him.

Jake's mind was racing at record speeds from all of the new thoughts constantly appearing in his head. He sported a huge grin on his face. Kiriya and Asuka could tell that it worked. But Jake's face lost it's smile and he spoke again.

"Wait, if you two are ninja, where's the third one?", Jake asked politely.

"It's you.", Kiriya replied. "You are the third ninja in this room."

Jake had a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain to you.", Kiriya spoke. "Asuka. You should pay very close attention as well."

Asuka sat up straight and focused on her teacher. "Yes, Sensei!"

While Asuka watched, Kiriya told Jake the tale of Hikaru and Yami and how their reincarnations will be destined to fight and how he is Hikaru's next iteration, and how Yami was the monster that tried to kill him. Asuka became worried upon hearing about who Yami was and silently vowed to protect Jake from him. Kiriya also explained that Hanzo's true purpose was to train shinobi and that he was the teacher for ninja training and had five students in his class, Asuka being one of them, and that Jake would be allowed to join as a sixth student if he so chooses.

"So Jake, what do you want to do.", Kiriya asked, unsure of whether Jake would say yes or not.

Jake said absolutely nothing. It was like this for a few minutes, and Asuka was beginning to worry he might say no.

"Hell yes! I accept! I'll train to become strong to protect the people who are close to me, defeat Yami, and bring light to the world! When do I begin?", Jake asked.

"Well first, what's your current living situation?", Kiriya asked.

"Well, I live in an apartment in the neighborhood surrounding the school and I've only got enough money to pay this month's rent, which is due in three days. After that, I won't be able to pay the next month's rent and I'll have to move out. I also have a couple of jobs, one is a part-time job as a janitor at a nearby sushi bar. It pays well, but it's not enough to live on when I'm constantly paying rent, water & electricity bills, and making sure I have enough food."

Kiriya nodded, then spoke again.

"I see. In that case, you can move into the boys dormitory near our classroom. All of the basic living essentials will be covered for you and we can move in all of your stuff in a few days. May I ask what your second job you said you had earlier is?"

Jake smiled upon being asked this.

"I'm also a part-time freelance artist and some of my art is displayed in galleries. People ask me to paint a certain thing and I paint it and sell it. The money I make from each piece I sell goes to more art supplies, living expenses, and occasional luxuries."

Asuka was enraptured by Jake's revelation about him being an artist and looked at him with admiration that he makes a career off of a hobby/talent of his. She really wanted to see some of his work.

"Jake, that's so cool that you draw and paint for people! I also draw, and maybe you can give me some tips later on and we could draw each other!"

Asuka was so enthusiastic that it caused Jake to immediately get out his sketchbook from his backpack to show her his works.

"Wow, there's a unique way in which you draw. They look simple but detailed at the same time. These are really great!"

Jake thanked her and blushed slightly that a girl was complementing his work. Now that he thought about it, he never really took a good look at what she looked like. He noticed she had chocolate brown eyes like him and had medium length brunette hair tied into a spiky ponytail in the back. She light skin, but wasn't as light as his own and took note of the fact that she looked extremely cute despite her wearing little to no make-up, which caused Jake to admire the fact that she had natural beauty. It was then that Jake noticed something he can't believe he missed upon first seeing her (I think you all know what it is, so I'm not going to mention it

-Author). He immediately became red and looked away before she noticed and became offended, and he felt ashamed that he looked there.

There was then a loud growling noise that came from Jake's direction. Jake sheepishly laughed when they looked at him.

"I haven't eaten since lunchtime and it's near close to dinner, so that noise was my stomach reminding me that I'll eventually die if I don't eat something."

Asuka immediately got excited and told Jake she had some extra food and was willing to share. She then pulled out her bento box, opened it, and handed Jake a sushi roll.

Despite having no idea what it was, Jake thanked her and bit into it and chewed as Asuka eagerly watched him eat. Jake's eyes began to tear up after swallowing and Asuka was worried that he didn't like it's taste. Asuka was about to begin sobbing when Jake turned to her with tears and sparkles in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"I have no idea what this is, but it's the most delicious thing I ever tasted! What is it and where did you buy it?"

Asuka was beaming at him.

"They're called Futomaki rolls and I didn't buy them from anywhere, I made them myself!"

Jake was surprised by this but extremely impressed that she cooked the food he just ate herself.

"Please tell me you have more!", Jake pleaded. He was just about ready to willingly become Asuka's Futomaki bitch.

"Of course, I can make you some fresh ones later when we get back to my house!"

"Yes, Jake.", Kiriya finally spoke up after a long silence. "Asuka's parents have agreed to let you use their guest room while we move your possessions to the boy's dormitory. You will be switched out of your current classes into my class under the guise of Advanced Placement in two days time. Tomorrow we will see your landlord to pay this month's rent and inform him of you moving out."

"That sounds great, but my landlord's a girl, so I think she will most definitely be offended if you called her a "him".

Jake and Asuka both laughed at what the former said, while Kiriya was slightly embarrassed at his assumption.

After the nurse came by and told Jake he was now free to leave, Kiriya took Jake and Asuka to her parent's house to spend the night.

Before he left, Kiriya told Jake that after tomorrow, Jake would start his first day in Kiriya's class with Asuka and the other students and told him it would be an easy day so that he could acclimate to his new environment and peers. Jake also told Kiriya not to tell his family that he almost got killed and is now the reincarnation of a legendary shinobi. Kiriya said he wouldn't, then bid him, Asuka, and her family goodnight.

Meanwhile somewhere in the outskirts of the city, a tall man in a business suit was looking out to the moon from his office inside a huge feudal era castle.

"So, Hikaru's spirit has driven me off before I could finish off the boy. But it won't matter in the long run. All lights die out eventually, and when it does, darkness will forever be here to stay!"

So yeah, this is the first chapter of my Senran Kagura fanfic. It was a little long, but I needed to set the scenario before the actual story happened. This story is actually a partial spiritual successor to someone else's SK fanfic that I really liked but was saddened that it never got past two chapters. This story will definitely be a lot more than two chapters long and before you ask, I have no intention of this being a pairing between Asuka and the Original Character. The love interest will be a different Hanzo girl, but you'll have to follow the story to find out who it is. Also worth noting is that the Naruto manga finally ended after a fifteen-year run. I won't spoil the ending to those who haven't read it, but I will spoil that my favorite pairing is officially canon (sorry to those of you who wanted Jiraiya Junior to marry Tsunade the Second, but true love conquers all!). If you liked this chapter, you can leave a review but you don't have to and if you didn't like it, send me a PM telling me why you didn't like it and I'll do my best to improve if it's within my creative reasoning. Don't leave a flame review if you don't like this chapter or story. I'll see you next time and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I published my first chapter, but because I have free time on my hands, I decided to put out another chapter. So here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The New Student

After Kiriya had left, Asuka introduced Jake to her parents and showed him to the guest bedroom, where he decided he was going to go to sleep early and bid Asuka goodnight. The next morning, he ate (this time freshly-made) Futomaki rolls made by Asuka for breakfast and after he had said goodbye to her before she headed off to school without him (he didn't have to go to school that day because his schedule was in the process of being changed), he took a shower and afterwards helped Asuka's parents around the house throughout most of the day, until Kiriya showed up during school's lunchbreak and went with Jake to his apartment so he could tell his landlord he was moving out and pay that month's rent. She said goodbye to Jake and wished him well, but asked Kiriya if they could get coffee sometime. Kiriya said he would let her know and as Kiriya's ninjutsu clones (disguised as different people so others would not be suspicious of there being four Kiriyas at the same time) started moving Jake's stuff to the boy's dormitory, the real Kiriya told Jake all of his stuff would be completely moved in by the time school ended after his first day. Jake asked if he'd have enough room and if it wouldn't interfere with his roommates parts of the room. Kiriya told him he didn't have any roommates, as all of his students up until Jake's arrival were girls, and that the other beds in the boys dorm had been put in storage so that Jake could have the whole room to himself. At first, Jake was pleased that he had a whole dorm that he didn't have to share, but became bright scarlet when he thought harder and realized he would be the only male in a classroom full of girls (Kiriya didn't count since he was just the teacher). After Jake paid his rent and bid farewell to Akira (the aforementioned landlord), he went back to Asuka's house where dinner was already ready and there was even a tiny cake made by Asuka's mother as a welcoming present to the life of a shinobi. After he ate, he helped the family wash the dishes and was invited by Asuka to sleep in her room that night. After they turned the lights out, Jake stared up at the ceiling, wondering what life would have in store for him.

The Next Morning

Hanzo National Academy Main Quad

7:49 AM

After showering and eating an American Style Pancake breakfast made by Asuka's father, Jake thanked him and his wife for their kindness and hospitality, and he and Asuka headed to school to start Jake's first day of shinobi training. As he and Asuka were walking through the quad, she told Jake about her classmates.

"Do you think they'll like me?", he asked.

Asuka smiled at him.

"Of course they'll like you but one of them will like you a lot more than normal."

Jake wasn't sure what to make of that last part, but decided to ignore it for the time being. Asuka then started to pull on his arm.

"Jake, come on! If we don't hurry up, we'll be late for class!"

"Don't pull so hard, Asuka. It kinda hurts when you do that. Ow! Hey, Asuka! Ow! Stop! You're gonna pull my arm off!"

As Asuka and him hurried into the building, Jake couldn't help but notice some of the regular students were glaring at him and whispering to each other. Jake saw the Valley Girls from a couple of months earier were in bewilderment that a cute girl was playfully dragging him to class, one of them stating jealousy over how flat they were compared to Asuka's to-die-for body. Jake couldn't help but have a satisfied feeling that those girls who called him weird have had their self-esteem shaken thanks to Asuka. As they entered the building, she led Jake through an empty hallway through a door with a school faculty only sign on it's front. They then were in the teacher's lounge where they went through a secret wall door that led into a hallway, where Jake could see the girls and boys dormitory, who recognized some of his belongings in the latter room. Kiriya was there and told Jake to wait in the hallway and be quiet while Asuka headed to class.

Kiriya's Classroom

8:01 AM

As the school bell rang signifying school to begin, a girl with long black hair was looking at the time.

"Class started one minute ago, and neither Kiriya-Sensei nor Asuka is here yet. It's not like them to be late for class."

The Blonde girl next to her wasn't worried, however, she was still somewhat suspicious.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Ikaruga.", spoke the blonde named Katsuragi.

"However...", she continued, "Asuka hasn't been hanging out with us over the last couple of days, always dissapearing saying she has important things to do. I have something important to do, too! I haven't been able to fondle her since Tuesday morning, my hands are just itching to feel some skin again!"

Katsuragi was starting to drool now and was making groping motions with her hands at thin air. Ikaruga became slightly annoyed at her friend's odd behavior.

"Is there a reason you always have to harass Asuka? It's probably detrimental for her when you do that to her, and she clearly doesn't enjoy it."

Katsuragi suddenly sported a devious grin on her face and turned to Ikaruga.

"Is someone jealous? Maybe I'll fondle you instead if it makes you feel better, and more importantly, it'll make me feel better!"

Katsuragi was about to pounce on the ravenette but backed off when Ikaruga began to draw her sword with fire in her eyes.

"You're always such a party pooper.", Katsuragi grumbled.

Asuka finally arrived to class and greeted her classmates.

"Good morning, Asuka!", said a ribbon-wearing, pink-haired girl named Hibari, one of the other students and a first year. Sitting next to her was a girl with long silver hair tied into two ponytails with shuriken, who had an eyepatch over her right eye.

"It is good to see you again, Asuka.", she said.

The silver hair girl watched her classmates with her crimson left eye as she munched on a piece of fried squid. Hibari turned to her.

"Ew, Yagyu. You still eat that stuff?"

"Don't mock my surume.", replied Yagyu nonchalantly.

Katsuragi bolted out of her seat and immediately began groping Asuka's breasts as soon she had finished greeting the freshmen.

"Katsu-née, please don't do that right now! Class has started!", Asuka cried out.

"No way! This is your punishment for not telling us what you have been up to the past couple of days! Accept your punishment like a good girl!"

Before Katsuragi could fondle Asuka any further, there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the room, which Kiriya appeared from.

"Everyone, please take a seat. Class is now in session.", he spoke.

As everyone took to their designated seats, Kiriya briefed them of their schedule.

"Today will be an easy day, so there will be no class work, but there will be open book reading later on."

"Yes! Free Day! I'm so stoked!", yelled Katsuragi as she jumped out of her seat.

Hibari was relieved today wasn't going to be hard, and Yagyu was indifferent towards it all.

Ikaruga was pleased, but curious as to why this was being brought up.

"Not that I'm not happy with having a day off, but what's the occasion, Master Kiriya?", she asked politely.

"The reason why we have an easy day today is because we have a new student joining us.", replied Kiriya.

Everyone in the room was surprised at the news, sans Asuka, who had a smile on her face.

"Yes.", continued Kiriya. "Due to recent circumstances, this person was chosen by Asuka's grandfather, our principal, to be trained in the shinobi arts to hone their skills."

Katsuragi immediately interrupted.

"What is she like? Is she cute? I bet she's cute!"

Kiriya ignored her last question and spoke again.

"This person is a special case, as I stated earlier."

Ikaruga raised her hand and spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is her shinobi lineage?"

Kiriya replied again.

"This person has no shinobi ancestry and will be the first in their family to become one."

"Oh, I see."

Ikaruga felt bad about what she said and worried the new student might have heard that and have had their feelings hurt.

Hibari was optimistic that the new student was friendly and had a lot in common with her. She hoped she would be a first year just like her. "I wonder if she likes sweets and video games, too?", she said to herself.

Yagyu didn't care what the new student was like, unless she was like Katsuragi. God forbid having two perverted girls in the classroom at once every day!

"She had better stay away from my Hibari.", Yagyu thought to herself.

Kiriya spoke finally spoke again.

"Yes, starting today, he'll be joining our class, so I hope you all will help me in welcoming him here and making him feel comfortable.

It took a minute for everyone except Asuka & Kiriya to realize the new student is a boy.

"THE NEW STUDENT IS A BOY?", Katusuragi yelled. She wasn't showing her face to everyone else.

"Katsuragi, I'm surprised that our new classmate is a boy, too.", Ikaruga said to her. "But it's nothing to get angry about. We should be celebrating the fact that our class is getting more diverse."

"Angry? What the hell are you talking about, Ikaruga? Now I have a new person to fondle! I can't wait to make him squirm and have him become my new boy to-"

Everyone glared at Katsuragi and gave her a death look. Katsuragi decided it was probably best to not finish that sentence.

"Where is he right now?", Hibari asked curiously.

Kiriya turned to Hibari and answered her.

"He's been waiting in the hallway this whole time."

Katsuragi grinned at this revelation, while Ikaruga's stomach dropped panicking that he might have heard Katsuragi, or what she herself said about his lineage.

"Jake, you may come in now!"

But there was no reply and nobody came.

Kiriya sighed that Katsuragi potentially scared him off. He looked in the hallway and saw Jake standing there but he wouldn't come in.

"Asuka, would you mind getting him?", Kiriya asked.

"Y-yes, sir!", replied Asuka as she hurried into the hallway to convince him to come in.

Through the screen door and walls, Asuka's silhouette walked to where the screen ended and stopped. She was talking to someone off-screen. Asuka's shadow stepped back a few feet and a much taller shadow stood next to her talking with her.

"Jake, you were supposed to walk in when he said to."

"I'm nervous and a little scared to go in there. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only guy in the class and I get shy around girls. Being around one girl is fine with no problems. But five is way too much for me to handle.", Jake stated, clearly nervous.

"He sounds hella cute. I bet he looks even better!" Katsuragi whispered into Ikaruga's ear.

"Be quiet Katsuragi. He's probably really nervous and I think you are making it worse for him.", scolded Ikaruga.

"Jake, you're going to have to come in."

Asuka started to pull Jake across the hallway back to the classroom entrance, with Jake slightly resisting.

"But I don't want t-"

But before Jake could finish his sentence, Asuka managed to pull him through the doorway. After pulling hard on his arm and letting go, Jake struggled to balance before he could fall. Standing on one foot with his arms spread in between in front of him and his sides, Jake looked forward to see the other students looking at him. He then regained his balance and stood up straight.

"Please introduce yourself.", Kiriya spoke.

"Um. M-my name is Jake. I'll be joining your class from now on and I hope to get to know you all very well.", Jake stammered.

The room was dead silent. Nobody spoke and Jake nervously stood there waiting for one of them to speak.

After it seemed like nobody was going to speak, it was Katsuragi who broke the silence.

"YES! JACKPOT! KATSU-NEE SCORED BIG THIS TIME! HE'S EVEN CUTER THAN I IMAGINED. ROCK THAT 'FRO!

Everyone facepalmed immediately, except Jake, who wasn't sure what to make of the situation at hand, so he decided it would be best to just sit down in the empty seat next to Asuka. After Jake took his seat, Katsuragi sat next to him.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm for our new student, Katsuragi.", groaned Kiriya. "We will now open our textbooks to the introductory chapter to refresh Jake's memory of what I explained to him a couple of days ago. Asuka, would you please briefly summarize the history of shinobi?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

Asuka sat up straight and began to read aloud from the textbook.

"Elite bands of warriors known as Shinobi first formed during the feudal era. They worked under Daimyos- Feudal Lords or Landowners. They spied, engaged in subversive activities, and even performed assassinations." Jake was eagerly listening to Asuka, while everyone else followed along, sans Katsuragi, who wasn't paying attention.

Asuka continued with her reading.

"The Meiji Restoration ended feudal society in Japan, and talk of shinobi ceased. But even as times change, old habits die hard. We still need those who operate in the shadows. Even today, shinobi perform their duties (no one sniggered, since everyone in the story so far has been speaking japanese unless otherwise stated.- Author).

"Hanzo National Academy. To the outside world, this is merely a huge prep school with one thousand students enrolled. However, alongside the regular students, disciples of shinobi hone their art, completely invisible to their classmates."

Jake immediately raised his hand upon hearing this.

"You have something to add, Jake?", Kiriya asked.

"Um, kinda. But up until today, I was part of the regular student populace. Since I got switched so suddenly, won't people in my old classes be suspicious of why I'm no longer there if they see me again?", Jake wondered.

"That's a good question to ask, Jake.", Kiriya replied, then proceeded to continue explaining.

" A shinobi must be able to remove all traces of themselves so that enemies and normal people won't be able to find them. Actually, all of the teachers at this school are secretly shinobi and kunoichi, but I am the sole teacher that trains shinobi. They work behind the scenes to ensure the school's secret remains safe, but are paid to be teachers to regular students. So be sure sure to treat them as you'd treat me, because they're doing extra work to hide your whereabouts from the other students."

"Yes, sir!", chimed Jake.

Kiriya smiled.

"Asuka, please continue."

"Hanzo Academy's private mission is to serve as a national institute for training shinobi. The school was established to create a force to counter the behavior of unsanctioned shinobi."

Asuka took a minute to breathe, then continued.

"Right now, the shinobi affiliated with the national organization are called Zennin, or "Good Ninja", and the ones operating outside the law are known as Akunin, or "Evil Ninja"."

"Precisely.", nodded Kiriya.

"We Zennin are destined to battle the Akunin. Even as ages pass and governments come and go, the struggle between good and evil will never cease."

"That's it!"

Everyone looked at Jake, who wore a confident look on his face for the first time in a long while.

"I'll find a way to end the struggle. If there's such a thing as true peace, I'll find it! I'll end all of the hate and bring love to the world! That's the one thing I want to happen more than anything! That's my destiny as a shinobi, right?"

Asuka looked at Jake in awe, not caring whether Hikaru's spirit might be manifesting through Jake or if this is what Jake truly wants. It was good to strive towards something like that and it made her think highly of him.

Kiriya showed a rare smile, admiring Jake's bold words.

"It's nice to hear that from you, Jake. Let's continue. For the time being, we will be fighting the Akunin. As you fight, what will you rely on for assistance? Hmm, I'll call on you today, Hibari. Tell us about the Super-Secret Ninja Art."

"Y-yes!", replied the pinkette.

"Ah... well... To overcome one's limits, one must call upon the power of nature during battle. In order to use the Super-Secret Ninja art, one must have the corresponding scroll. We must keep these scrolls close to us at all times."

"I keep mine up my skirt.", Katsuragi replied non-chalantly, trying to get a reaction out of Jake, which didn't work.

"I'm gonna have to try harder to get him the way I want him to be.", Katsuragi thought to herself.

"Mine's between my boobs.", said Asuka, before she realized she had said that in front of Jake. Jake didn't look in her direction, but his face was red.

"Looks like I have an opportunity.", thought Katsuragi with an evil look on her face, noticing Jake also heard what Asuka said.

"Your boobs, huh?", Katsuragi repeated to Asuka. "How interesting. Hehe..."

Asuka figured out what was coming.

"Sister Katsu?"

"Let's see how well it's guarded!" Katsuragi shouted full of glee before pouncing on the helpless Asuka.

"KYAAAH!"

Asuka squealed as Katsuragi's fingers removed her shirt, exposing her bra and breasts, and began fondling them.

"Ah- Sister Katsu... stop it...! Not in front of Jake!"

"Just stay still, Asuka! I only need a second!", mewed Katsuragi.

Not taking her hands off of Asuka, Katsuragi looked towards Jake expecting him to be ogling at the sight before him, but she was surprised when she saw Jake was looking away with his hands over his eyes and face. She decided to harass him through his hearing since his ears were left uncovered.

"Keeheehee! Asuka, your breasts are so soft and firm! Perfect size and texture!"

"Stop it, Katsuragi!" Jake shouted while grabbing Katsuragi's wrists and removing her hands from Asuka's breasts. As Asuka recovered and buttoned her shirt again, Katsuragi pouted, but smiled and shook Jake's hands off of her wrists, crawled on his lap, and pulled his face into her ample cleavage. Asuka and the other girls were horrified that Katsuragi would do such a thing to Jake, while Jake's muffled voice pleaded for Katsuragi to let him out of this prison.

"What? No way! Don't tell me you are not enjoying this!

"Not in the slightest! Let me out!"

Asuka started to pull Jake a away from the giddy blonde.

"Leave him alone! He was only trying to help!", yelled Asuka.

But Katsuragi wouldn't let go just yet. In her head, Katsuragi thought out a plan of waiting for the brunette girl to pull on him hard enough that she'll let go with Jake getting a face full of Asuka's boobs. When Asuka pulled rather hard, Katsuragi let go. But Katsuragi forgot to take Asuka and Jake's differences in height into account, because instead of him getting a unintentional boobie hug from Asuka like she expected, Asuka pulled hard enough that she and Jake's heads knocked into each other, and both fell back and winced in pain.

"Katsuragi, that is enough!", Ikaruga scolded her fellow junior. "Jake, as class representative, I'm sorry you had to experience this on your first day, but I must thank you for doing the right thing and not taking advantage of the situation."

Kiriya finally cleared his throat.

"As I said earlier today, today was going to be a short day, so class is dismissed. Tomorrow, we'll be going to the mountains so Jake can discover his Ninpo Nature and Animal Summon. Jake, if you will kindly follow me, I will show you to your room and bathing facility."

"It was nice meeting most of you today.", Jake sheepishly smiled, then turned to follow Kiriya. After the two males had left, everyone turned to Asuka.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do.", Katsuragi said.

"I also would like to know how Jake arrived here.", Ikaruga concurred.

"Alright.", sighed Asuka. "Since you guys are my best friends, I'll tell you how Jake became a shinobi."

Asuka proceeded to tell them about the legend of Hikaru and Yami and how Jake is the former's reincarnation. She explained how she found him severely injured and bleeding to death on the ground after Yami returned and tried to finish him off, but fled when Jake's Light Powers Activated, and how she and Kiriya took him to the hospital. Naturally, the rest were horrified that a supposedly dead shinobi tried to kill Jake and almost succeeded, but were relieved when she told them he had healed automatically after he was taken to the hospital. He then stayed at her house for a couple of days while his stuff was moved into the now no longer empty boys dormitory.

The girls decided to head to their dormitory to freshen up and discuss what they were going to do for dinner.

"Maybe we should ask Jake where he wants to go for dinner?", Hibari suggested.

"Yeah, but are we paying for our own food or is he gonna pay for all of us? After all, it'd be a gentlemanly thing for him to do.", Katsuragi wondered.

"Honestly, after all of the problems you caused today, I think you should be the one who pays for the food, Katsuragi.", retorted Yagyu.

"Everyone except Katsuragi laughed at Yagyu's comment, who's lips very briefly curled into a smile, then returned to their normally stoic position.

"Why don't we go ask him what he wants to do for dinner?", Asuka said.

"That would probably be the best thing to do.", agreed Ikaruga.

The girls then proceeded to head to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Jake? It's us! Are you in there?", Asuka called. Nobody answered.

"I'm gonna go see if he's in there.", Katsuragi declared before opening the door and walking in, hoping to get an eyeful of him changing clothes.

"Sister Katsu, don't go in without his permission!", Asuka said nervously.

"Dammit, it's completely empty!", Katsuragi whined. The girls sighed in relief that she hadn't caught Jake in a compromising situation.

"Katsuragi, come out of there!", Asuka begged, hoping Jake wouldn't see them lurking.

"Nuh-uh! Why don't you come in? Hey, is that pornagraphy I see?", Katsuragi snickered.

At this, every girl dashed into Jake's room to see what sick fetishes he had. Yagyu covered the impressionable Hibari's eyes so she wouldn't see anything she deemed unsuitable for her.

"Alright, where is it, Katsuragi?", Asuka demanded, a furious look in her eyes.

"Oh, I lied about him having porn. I just said that so you would all finally come inside his room.", Katsuragi said with a pseudo-innocent smile.

The girls realized that the buxom Blonde had baited them so she wouldn't be the only one to see all of Jake's awesome valuables. The girls began looking around the room. He had a shelf that had various toys and figures on the top row, and various books, magazines, comics, manga volumes, music CDs, and video games neatly arranged on the lower ones. There was also a semi-large plasma tv with special glasses on top of a case with various video game consoles hooked up to it, the noteworthy ones being a playstation 3, a wii u with a gamepad in front of the tv, two gamecubes, an original xbox, something that looked like a purple famicom that they haven't seen before, and a nintendo 64 shaped like the pikachu character from pokemon. There were also a pink ds lite, a silver GameBoy advance sp, a black playstation portable with red buttons, a white playstation vita, and a red 3ds xl with various smash bros characters on it. Hibari was ecstatic about his game collection and was determined to play games with him often in the future and show him her video games. She turned and saw that Jake had various Plushies on his neatly made bed, and went over to go see them. She thought they were adorable and was now itching to show him her Plushies, wondering again if he liked sweets as much as she did.

Meanwhile, while Ikaruga was perusing Jake's various books and comics, Asuka noticed he had a artists' studio with what appeared to be rough drafts of a manga she assumed he created. She also noticed that one side of the room had a laptop, video camera, voice recording equipment, an animation tablet, and a green screen. One side of the room had walls covered with anime and video game posters, while the other side of the room had his own artwork hanging on the wall alongside photos of what she assumed to be his family back in America, postcards from relatives, and some pictures of Jake as an infant and young child. She noticed how different he looked in the pictures compared to what he looked like now, as he didn't have the afro he currently has.

Yagyu was looking at the candy red electric guitar hanging on the wall while hooked up to an amp on the floor.

"So he plays music as well. What does this guy not do?, she wondered.

"Aha! I found it!", Katsuragi shouted, holding a book with a pretty girl on the cover for all to see. The rest of the girls were shocked that Jake had such a thing in his possession. As Katsuragi opened it up and everyone else expected the worst, Katsuragi groaned in disappointment.

"There's no pictures! It's nothing but words that I can't read!"

Everyone sighed in relief. Ikaruga took a closer look at the book since she knew a little bit of English.

"Upon further inspection, this is a romance novel.", she stated.

"Wow, I'd never think he'd be into the romantic stuff...", Hibari said in awe.

Then all of the girl's stomachs dropped to their feet when they heard Kiriya and Jake in the hallway heading their way.

"Crap!", slurred Katsuragi. "Everyone hide!"

As everyone scrambled to find a hiding spot, Katsuragi hid in the bathroom, Ikaruga in the closet, and Yagyu up on the ceiling. Asuka and Hibari,in the confusion, however, ran into each other and fell on their bottoms, wincing in pain.

As Kiriya heard a thud and the pained groans of his two clumsiest students , he sighed in disappointment.

"Asuka! Hibari! I know you're in there! Come on out. The door slid open to Asuka looking down pale as a ghost while Hibari was starting to tear up a little, lips trembling.

"The rest of you come out as well!", Kiriya demanded, knowing Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyu were in there as well even though he couldn't see them. Katsuragi came out of the bathroom, Ikaruga emerged from the closet, and Yagyu dropped down from the ceiling, where they joined Asuka and Hibari. Most of them had guilty looks on their faces. Katsuragi had a unashamed and proud look on her face, while Yagyu wore her normal, expressionless face.

"You five...", Kiriya scolded. "I can't leave you alone for fifteen minutes without you sneaking into a new student's room and causing mischief. What do you have to add, Jake?"

Jake was standing next to Kiriya, now changed into his street clothes- a pair of brown cargo shorts, an Naruto T-Shirt, and a Spider-Man hoodie that looked as if it could zip up completely to form a mask. Jake just stood there, looking at the 5 girls. After a long silence, Hibari tearfully apologized to Jake.

"We're really sorry we went in your room without asking!"

"I'm not.", Katsuragi retorted.

Ikaruga pinched her fellow junior quite hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Jake just stood there looking at them, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"If you wanted to see my room so badly, all you needed to do was ask! I'd be more than happy to show you all everything!"

Jake had a huge smile on his face and was laughing.

Hibari immediately dashed to Jake and hugged him.

"Hibari is happy Big Brother Jake isn't mad at her or Hibari's sisters.", she said, nuzzling her face into his hoodie.

"Big Brother, huh?", Jake chuckled.

Asuka then walked over to join Hibari in hugging their new family member, followed by Ikaruga and even Yagyu. Katsuragi stayed where she was.

"Hey. Get over here and join, Blondie.", Jake said, grinning towards Katsuragi.

" 'Kay, Curls!", Katsuragi replied in response to Jake to giving her a nickname. She then joined in the hug. After holding together for about a minute, everyone's stomach growled at once.

"I think it's time to go eat.", Jake stated.

The Cherry Blossom Sushi Bar

5:27 PM

Jake had suggested they go to the sushi bar he sometimes works at for dinner, so that everyone could get their favorite foods. When they arrived, the manager greeted Jake and Jake told him about how he moved out of his apartment and is living in the school now (he made sure not to tell him anything else).

"So when's the next time you'll have time to work again?", asked the manager named Hiro.

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow on a field trip, but Sunday, I'll be able to work pretty much from 11 to 6, and I can work Monday afternoon from 4 to 6:30. After that, I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that, but me and my classmates came here to have dinner.", Jake replied.

"Ah, yes! Tonight's a slow night, which is odd considering it's Friday, but the seats by the bar are empty. You can sit there if it's alright with all of you?"

"You girls wanna sit by the bar?", Jake asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and sat down on the six stools by the sushi bar. From the left end seat sat Yagyu, Hibari, Ikaruga, Jake, Asuka, and finally Katsuragi on the right end seat of the bar. Jake ordered Shrimp Tempura, Teriyaki Chicken, and two bowls of rice, with Mr. Pibb as a drink, Asuka ordered the Futomaki rolls with a Sprite, Ikaruga got Curry with green tea, Katsuragi requested two bowls of Chicken Ramen with Fanta, Hibari asked for Teriyaki Chicken as well, and a Ramune Soft Drink, and Yagyu got Surume with plain ice water.

As everyone was eating their respective foods, Asuka suddenly asked Jake what kind of girl he liked. Jake got caught off guard at this question and bit his finger alongside the piece of tempura he was holding.

"OW, FUCK!"

Jake had reverted back to English and cursed as his bit finger.

Asuka immediately apologized and checked his finger. There was a cut on where his finger was bit and was bleeding before it immediately healed in less than two seconds

"Ugh. Sorry about that. Anyways, why do you want to know my type?"

Asuka tried to look innocent. "I was just wondering, ya know?"

"That wasn't directed at you, Asuka...", Jake said while looking at Katsuragi, who wore a sultry grin while slightly blushing.

"But,", Jake continued, "I'll answer anyways. What do you want to know?"

"Ooh! Jake!", Katsuragi interrupted. "Would you like a girl to have nice, big b-"

"Eyes?", Jake countered. "Yes. Eyes are probably my favorite thing about a girl."

Hibari blushed at this, while Yagyu was contemplating killing Jake if he tried anything with her or Hibari.

"Boring!", Katsuragi yawned. "What about a nice a-"

"Smile? Yes. Smiles are also a must.", Jake replied.

"Jake! Stop interrupting me! Do you like large breasts or not?", Katsuragi yelled.

Everyone waited eagerly for his response. After a few seconds, Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to be totally honest. I'm don't look for girls with large breasts or nice asses. I look for girls who can stimulate me intellectually and emotionally. If they have big boobs, then they're just there, and that's it. If a girl wasn't well endowed, I wouldn't think less of her for it. You girls most likely didn't want breasts like you have but couldn't control it because it's just genetics. People might judge you based on that, and I think that'd be unfair. People would judge me based on my height. They were often afraid of me because I towered over them and always wore a face that people found intimidating but was actually just my neutral expression. It made me sad and hurt that my appearance made them not want to get to know me, so because of what I felt, I never judged someone based on outward appearance and looked for people's true selves. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't think highly of you because of your appearances and assets. I think highly of you because of the kindness and acceptance you've shown towards me, and for the first time in the two plus months I've lived in Japan, I've finally felt like it wasn't a mistake coming here and I feel I belong here. And I thank all of you for that and look forward to the memories I'll be making with you all."

Everyone was in awe at Jake divulging personal feelings towards people he's only known for three days at most, seven hours at least. They noticed he was crying but had a huge smile on his face. At this, all of the girls looked at each other and knew they were all thinking the same thing: they had found the perfect potential husband. Even Yagyu was blushing and tearful in her one eye. They would all have to fight for his affection, but they decided they would worry about that later and once again hugged Jake as a group.

"Thank you for telling us that, Jake.", Ikaruga said proudly. "You've made us feel much more secure of ourselves and we're glad that we finally made you feel welcome in Japan."

Hiro was listening to the whole story, and after wiping a tear began clapping. Everyone else, even the other customers, soon joined him in clapping for Jake. After they were finished eating, Jake paid everyone's food bill and left a considerable tip for Hiro, being able to do so now that he has extra money from no longer having to pay rent. He thanked him for the outstanding service and told him he would see him again on Sunday, while the girls bowed and thanked Hiro for the food.

When they left from the restuarant, Jake said he was going to go to bed so he'd be ready to learn his Ninpo nature and discover his animal summon. After the girls bid him goodnight, he changed into his pajamas and called his family on Skype.

"Jake, we haven't heard from you in a week!", answered his mother. "How have you been?"

Jake smiled as he reverted from Japanese speaking to English speaking.

"I've been great! I actually transferred to a new class today, moved out of my apartment into the boys dorm, where I don't have to pay for rent, and had dinner with my new classmates."

Jake's mother smiled.

"That's great news honey! I'm glad to see you happier over there in Japan. Do you want to say hi to your brother and stepdad?"

"Yes, mom. I would."

All right. I'll put them on. I love you a lot and I miss you!", his mother said tearfully.

"I miss you too, mom. And don't cry, I'm sure you guys will come visit in a few months.", Jake said, comforting his mother.

"Of course we will, honey! I'm putting your father and brother on the line. I love you."

"I love you too.", Jake said to his mom before she handed her phone over to Jake's dad and brother.

"What's up, doggie?", his dad greeted.

" 'Sup, Jake?", replied Jake's brother.

"Nothing much. I just moved into the boy's dorm and transferred to the small Advanced Placement Class. Had dinner with my classmates."

"Are there any cute girls in your class?", his brother asked.

"Actually, don't tell mom this, but I'm the only boy in my new class. The other five students are all girls. And I've got my eye on a couple of them.", Jake grinned with slightly red cheeks.

"Are they all pretty?", asked his dad.

"Pretty would be a huge understatement.", he replied.

"Damn, Jake! You must have hit the girl jackpot over there!", his brother replied.

"One of them is "kinda" flirty. But if I showed a picture of you to her, she might be interested in chatting with you sometime, bro. Would you be down for that if it happened?", Jake asked his brother.

"Send me a pic of her first, then I'll think about it.", Jake's brother responded.

"I don't think it'll be necessary. I guarantee when you see what she looks like, you'll be regretting not taking my word for it in the first place.", Jake warned him.

"All right.", said Jake. "Even though it's morning for you guys, it's night time for me, so I'll talk to you later."

Jake said goodbye to his stepdad and brother, and ended the call. As he turned out the lights, Jake drifted to sleep, knowing he would start his real training the next morning.

So yeah, this chapter was much longer than the first one and I think it turned out well. When i write these, I'm doing it off of my iPhone using Google Docs, proofreading it, fixing spelling, grammar, and continuity errors, trying my best to avoid run-on sentences, and then copy and paste it onto the uploader. I noticed that the first chapter had uploading issues where parts that are in bold and italics are not in said fonts and are to the side when they need to be centered. I don't have a computer, so when I'm able to access one, I'll update it as well as this chapter to fix the upload errors. Also, I would like to share that I'm have ideas for another fanfic series that is pokemon related. It is currently in the creative process stage since the idea was come up with much more recently than when I had come up with the idea for my SK story nearly 9 months ago. What I do have planned for it though is that it will focus on the storyline in pokemon black 2 & white 2. It will center around 6 main characters: an OC, Sabrina (who will be paired with the OC), The Male & Female Player Characters Nate & Rosa, who will be twin siblings, the player's rival Hugh, and the OC's starter pokemon, who happens to be a talking Greninja. Again, it's still in the creative process, so it won't be out for a while, but what I told you above is definitely going to be in the story. As for this chapter, I've been dropping hints about which Hanzo girl Jake will eventually be with, but for those of you who potentially figured out who it might be, or who you think it's going to be, don't leave a review or comment saying who you think or know it is, because you could potentially be wrong and also because it will be discussed much further 2-4 chapters from this one. So please hold your tongues. Since I've been writing for this over the past few days, I will be taking a weekend off to catch up on youtube videos before I even start to write the third chapter, but don't worry. I'll still be updating often for the foreseeable future. If you want, you can follow this story or leave a review, but as like last time, you don't have to if you do not wish to do so. Have a good day, and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I decided since people actually like this story and that I need a break from watching the completionist, plus I finally figured out what Jake's weapons were going to be, I decided to start writing again. Interesting note, when I'm writing this, I listen to music pretty much the whole time. They usually have names or lyric similarities to themes or planned themes for this fanfic. So far, the most listened to songs are "School Spirit", by Kanye West, "Digital Love", by Daft Punk, "Freeze", by T-Pain, "Escape", by Rupert Holmes, "Around the World", also by Daft Punk, "Through the Wire", by Kanye West Again, "La Vie En Rose", by Louis Armstrong, and "Viva Namida", by Yasuyuki Okamura (gotta love that Space Dandy music). I'd be interested to know what you guys listen to when you do whatever it is you do, but in the meantime, let's get this chapter underway. Last time we left off, Jake started his first day in class, temporarily became traumatized by Katsuragi, ate dinner with his classmates, and revealed personal history and advice to them. And he called his family. Now that you're caught up, let's begin!

Chapter 3

Caught in a Web

It was a bright and sunny morning. Asuka had just woken up to the sun in her eyes and had gotten out of bed, where she was greeted by Ikaruga.

"Good morning, Asuka.", the Black-haired beauty said as she basked in the sunlight coming through the window. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well! Thank you, Senpai!", replied the sprightly brunette. "Have the others woken up yet", she asked.

Asuka and Ikaruga both turned their heads to see the other girls still sleeping. Katsuragi was asleep on her back with her arms sprawled to the sides while wearing a short-sleeved sleep shirt and pajama bottoms, while drooling a little bit. Hibari was laying on top of a giant plush animal much bigger than herself while wearing a zip-up bunny hoodie pajama top and sleep panties, while Yagyu slept with her usually pigtailed hair untied, showing how long it truly was, while wearing a long-sleeved pajama shirt and matching pants with cartoon squid on them.

"I think it would be best to let them sleep a little while longer. They look quite content, don't you think?", Ikaruga giggled.

"Then let's get breakfast and shower afterwards so we'll be ready when it's time to leave on our field trip.", Asuka suggested as she walked out of the room while Ikaruga followed. When they walked in the hallway, they noticed that there was music coming from the kitchen alongside the sound of singing and the smell of food cooking.

"Wow, it smells so good! I wonder who's cooking?", Asuka smiled.

"It's definitely not Master Kiriya, seeing as we are the only ones who usually cook breakfast.", Ikaruga stated.

"Let's go see who's cooking, then?", declared the younger of the two.

As they peeked around the corner, they saw Jake dressed in different clothing than the previous night standing by a stove frying something in a pan and singing, all the while wearing an apron.

"Through the wire, through the limit, through the wall. For the chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it allll. Through the fire, through whatever come what maaaay. For the chance to be with you, I would go allll the waaaay. Right down through the fiiire. Even through the wiiiiiire."

It was then that Jake noticed that two of his classmates had been watching him sing.

"Please don't tell me you heard me singing.", he said, suddenly looking displeased.

"Yes, we heard you singing, and it was amazing!", squealed Asuka. "I had a feeling you sang since there was an electric guitar and amp set up in your room yesterday."

"Oh yeah.", Jake grinned. "I forgot you all saw my room yesterday. Speaking of music, do any of you five play an instrument?"

"Ikaruga's the only one that plays an instrument that I know of.", replied Asuka.

"Yes. I was taught how to play the shamisen at a young age.", Ikaruga reiterated.

"Oh, that's cool!", Jake responded in enthusiasm. "I've been wanting to learn how to play that, but it haven't had time to learn since I had to focus on guitar. But maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Ikaruga blushed at the thought of having her tutor a one-on-one music lesson with Jake.

"I would be glad to teach you when you have time.", Ikaruga smiled.

"Cool.", he replied. "As you've probably noticed, I'm making breakfast for everyone and it's almost ready. Can you go wake the others please?", he asked.

"Sure, Jake. I'll go get them!", ensured Asuka and promptly left.

"I'll go with her so Katsuragi doesn't try to give her an early-morning groping.", Ikaruga replied.

"Have fun with that.", said Jake sarcastically, but in a good-natured manner.

As she left, Jake set up breakfast at the tables, then proceeded to pull out six mugs from the cabinet and started to make hot chocolate.

By the time Asuka and Ikaruga returned with the other three alongside them, Jake was just finishing making the sixth hot chocolate intended for him, while the other five were set up at individual spots on the kitchen table. They were surprised at what Jake had made for breakfast. Sitting in front of them were six plates that had six large hash browns shaped like chibi cartoon versions of the six students' faces and hair, with their facial features accurately drawn with ketchup. They were astonished at how Jake was able to apply his artistic ability to what would have otherwise been a semi-normal breakfast, and admired their likenesses that they were seeing in the food, as well as the one Jake made for himself that looked like him. Next to each plate was a mug of hot chocolate that had whipped cream sprayed on top, alongside drizzled chocolate syrup and caramel, and topped off with a small fun size Hershey's bar sticking out of the whipped cream of each one. All of their mouths were salivating at the sight before them at this point.

"How long did it take you to make all of this?", asked Hibari in amazement.

"Well, I woke up about an hour and a half ago, took a shower, changed into the clothes I'm wearing now, and did hygienic stuff like deodorant and brushing my teeth, as well as getting my hair into its normal Afro.", Jake answered.

"All of those took about fifty minutes to do altogether. For the forty minutes from that point onward, I've been preparing the breakfast you're all seeing right now."

"Wow. It all looks so delicious. Where did you learn to cook like that?, Asuka wondered.

"Well, when you live in an apartment by yourself with a job to pay bills and buy food, you'll realize instant-ramen isnt going to cut it.", Jake replied honestly.

"Actually, I'm quite the picky eater, so I only cook food that I'm willing to eat, but I learned a decent amount of cooking from my younger brother, who is much more mature and a much better cook than I am.", Jake admitted while proudly wearing a childish grin.

"Regardless, I haven't eaten since last night and can't wait to eat, so let's do so!", Asuka said.

"Itadakimasu!", everyone said to Jake at once. They then bit into their hash browns and instantly hummed with delight at how wonderful it tasted.

"Wow! Jake's hash browns are so yummy! (Don't take that out of context)", exclaimed Hibari. Everyone nodded in agreement while Jake smiled at her compliment.

"Yeah! These are awesome!", Katsuragi agreed.

"They are much more than satisfactory.", Yagyu added while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Jake, I'm surprised that Hiro hasn't asked you to become a chef!", Asuka said.

"This hot chocolate is better than the ones Starbucks makes, for sure.", Ikaruga noted.

"Yeah! Jake puts candy bars in our hot chocolate! It's so tasty!", Hibari stated.

"Yes. As long as you have me around, you'll have all the hot chocolate and coffee you want without having to deal with the wannabe hipster writers!", Jake joked.

Everyone laughed at his coffee shop generalization, while Jake grinned knowing that it was true. After everyone had finished their hash browns and hot chocolate, the girls thanked Jake again for breakfast, then headed back to their dormitory to take their showers. After they had gotten dressed and prepared everyone's lunches, the girls arrived in the classroom where Master Kiriya and Jake were waiting for them.

"Good morning, class.", Kiriya greeted the girls. "Today, we will be heading into the mountains to train where we'll conduct the paper test to discover Jake's Ninpo Nature, as well as discover his animal summon."

"I wonder what his animal will be?", wondered Asuka.

"Well, we won't find out until we get to our destination, now will we?", Kiriya said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's head out!", Jake declared, leading the way. "Which way do we head, anyway?", Jake asked sheepishly after walking halfway down the hall.

"Follow me, then...", groaned Kiriya.

After everyone left the classroom, they followed Kiriya past the school grounds and hiked up a nearby mountain. After about an hour of hiking, they reached their destination. They were at a clearing with various boulders scattered about as well as a nearby river.

"Alright, Jake,", Kiriya spoke to get his sole male student's attention. "I am going to conduct the paper test to find out what your Ninpo nature is." Kiriya then pulled out a blank post-it note.

"You will lay your hand out flat and hold this paper. If it wrinkles and becomes slightly dirty, it means your element is Earth. If it burns up, your element is fire. If it gets cut clean in half, it's wind. If it becomes wet, it's water. And if it crumples into a ball, your element will be lightning. These are just the basic five natures, but there are more than just the ones I described. Are you ready?"

"Yup!", replied Jake.

"Good. Then hold out your hand"

As Kiriya placed the post-it note on Jake's hand, Jake stared at his hand intently, while the girls circled around him to watch as well. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, the paper began condensating before it was completely damp and dripping.

"It's all wet! That means Jake has an affinity for Water Ninpo!", Asuka exclaimed, surprised.

"So Hikaru used water based ninjutsu?", Jake asked Kiriya.

"Actually, Jake, Hikaru could only control light and nothing else.", Kiriya corrected him. "But, as his reincarnation, you can learn light based ninjutsu just as he once used, but water is your natural element, so you would use Water Ninpo regardless of whether you were Hikaru's vessel or not."

"Uh-huh.", Jake said as he streched his arms and yawned. As he did so, water began to rise from the nearby river and form a small sphere.

"How are you doing that, Jeiku-Kun?!", yelled Hibari, looking towards the floating orb of water.

"How am I doing what?", Jake asked, confused. He, along with everyone else, looked towards where the clover-pupiled girl had been looking and was shocked to see a large orb of water floating in the air before it immediately fell back into the river.

"Quick, Jake! Try doing it again!", Asuka said frantically.

"I don't know how I did it, though...", he lamented. Then he remembered that he stretched his arms out when he yawned, which was supposedly the same time the floating water appeared. Instinctually, he took a reinforced stance and raised his right arm in front of him, palm facing forward and fingers spread apart, and created a mental image of water rising out of the river to form a sphere. As he focused, water began to rise out and form exactly as he had imagined it to. He them raised his left hand up to shoulder level and pulled back. As he did so, the water snaked over towards his left palm and he began to carefully move his arms in coordinated directions as the water formed a stream circling around him and the others.

"Master Kiriya, is this a normal shinobi skill?", Jake asked while still focusing on maintaining control over the liquid.

Kiriya was in an absolute state of shock, as was everyone else.

"No, Jake. No shinobi, or regular person, for that matter, in history has been able to levitate water like you're doing right now! This means you've invented Hydrokineticism!", Kiriya was ecstatic that his least experienced student had unintentionally invented a new shinobi technique.

"This is so unfair! I wanna learn that too!", Katsuragi pouted.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think it applies to just water. Why don't you try what I'm doing with something else?", Jake suggested.

"Jake, what exactly did you do to make the water float again?", Asuka asked.

"Um, I just made a mental image of the water floating in my mind and focused on that while moving my arms.", he replied as he directed the water back into the river.

"Okay, thanks!", she said as she focused on one of the nearby boulders, and started flailing her arms trying to get the large rock to levitate, but became frustrated when it wouldn't budge.

"It doesn't work if your arms are flying in random directions. Here, let me help you.", Jake smiled as he stepped behind her and got her in the correct stance, then proceeded to gently grab her wrists so he could guide her arm movements.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

"Yes.", she shyly answered, blushing that he was sort of holding her hands.

"Alright, create an image in your mind of the boulder slowly rising a foot into the air, and match the speed with your arms.", he replied as she closed her eyes and focused.

"I see it.", she stated.

"That's good. Now slowly lift your arms up as if you are trying to lift the boulder.", he continued.

As Jake guided her, she slowly lifted her arms higher in the air, but felt extreme weight in her palms, despite her hands being empty, and it hurt a little bit. Regardless, she continued lifting her arms, at which Jake let go and told her to open her eyes. As she did so, she was speechless at the boulder that was floating in front of her.

"I-I did it! I'm doing it! I'm lifting the boulder!", she yelled proudly. "Jake, are you seeing this?!"

Jake was smiling at her as she lowered her arms, and in the process, the boulder as well.

Jake congratulated her and began clapping. Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari, Yagyu, and Kiriya followed suit as well.

"Yay! I can't wait for Big Brother Jake to teach me to control lightning!", Hibari cheered. "You did a really good job, too, Big Sis Asuka!"

"Yeah, you'd better teach me to control wind later, or I'll just have to punish you!", Katsuragi demanded of Jake while licking her lips at the last part and groping the air.

"I would also like to learn to harness fire as well.", Ikaruga added.

"I would be most satsisfied to collaborate and learn water ninjutsu alongside you, Jake.", Yagyu agreed.

"Well done, Jake!", Kiriya applauded. "I bet Master Hanzo will be most pleased with your discovery. Now we are going to find out what your animal summon shall be."

"What is the criteria for the animal summon?", Jake asked.

"It can be a real or imaginary animal, but it must be an animal you are compatible with. Hibari, would you demonstrate to show Jake how it's done?", Kiriya asked his youngest student.

"Y-yes, Sensei!", the Pinkette replied. "But I'm not very good with this kind of stuff..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Hibari!", Jake smiled at her. After having her confidence reaffirmed by Jake, she caught his infectious smile and nodded. She closed her eyes so she could focus. She was having a little difficulty, so she shut her eyes harder, and it looked like she was straining herself in the process. When Jake was about to ask her if she was alright, there was a large puff of pink smoke, and when it cleared, Hibari was riding atop a large pink rabbit. She laughed in glee as it jumped through the trees, while everyone sweatdropped when they saw the forest was being partially destroyed in the wake of the bunny's frolicking. When Hibari came back and dismounted her steed, Kiriya thanked her for correctly summoning her spirit animal, but told her to be more aware of her surroundings next time.

"I thought the bunny was cute, Hibari.", Jake smiled at the first year, while she smiled back at him, stating that she wanted to see what his animal would be.

"Well, you're all gonna find out!", he declared. After checking to make sure he had enough room, Jake sat down in a meditative position and inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled. As he exhaled, there was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

"Where did he go?", Asuka asked.

Suddenly, there was another puff of smoke, though this one was slightly larger than the one Hibari's summon made, and when it cleared, Jake was casually sitting atop a large black spider with six long, elongated legs and a large red & blue marking abdomen. All of the girls, sans Hibari, screamed at the sight before them. Jake jumped down and started petting the Arachnid's head. Rather than having a gross, scary face, this spider had a very unusual, feminine, anime-like face, though it still looked like a spider, albeit with two almond-shaped lavender eyes with womanly lashes, a small, feminine mouth, and short, black hair that covered the bridge of where her nose would have been and ended in upward facing curls that rested along the sides of her head. She made a low, content humming noise as Jake ran his fingers across her hair.

Hibari watched in awe as the large spider nuzzled her cheek against Jake's torso.

"What do you girls think?", he asked.

None of the other girls were looking at the large spider, having not taken time to notice it was cartoonish and girly rather that scary and disgusting like every other spider they had seen before. However, Hibari had a huge smile on her face with sparkles in her eyes.

"Jake, she's so pretty, and she looks really nice, too! Can I pet her?", Hibari begged him.

"Sure. She's extremely friendly, so it should be safe.", Jake said with confidence.

Hibari walked over and began petting her. The spider began purring, and she licked Hibari's hand affectionetely.

"Stop! That tickles!", Hibari giggled.

"Yeah. When I disappeared, I wound up in a place filled with nothingness except a large egg. When I placed my hand on the egg, it began to hatch and this spider emerged from it. After she looked at me for a second, she called me "Daddy". It's kinda weird, but also adorable so I didn't question it, and I ended up teleporting back here. I decided I'd name her Scarlet.", Jake said, slightly embarrassed. At this, the spider suddenly said one word to Hibari.

"Mama!"

"Huh?"

"Mama!", Scarlet repeated.

"She called me Mama, Jake!", Hibari exclaimed.

"Really? Well, she is still a baby, and you're the first girl that showed nurturing towards her, so she must think we're her parents. I don't think she says anything else other than what she called us, though.", Jake noted.

"Yay! I'm a mommy!", Hibari cheered.

At this, the four remaining girls decided to look again and saw Jake and Hibari playing with the spider. Asuka immediately walked over and marveled at how cute Scarlet was.

"Mama!", Scarlet said again, this time to Asuka instead of Hibari. Scarlet then crawled over to Ikaruga, then Yagyu, and finally, Katsuragi, calling each of them "Mama" as well.

"Very good, Jake. This was... interesting, to say the least. You may recall Scarlet now.", Kiriya said.

At this, Scarlet glowed brightly and shrunk from being the size of a large pickup truck to the size of a small Lego brick, and crawled inside Jake's afro to take a nap.

"As you all know now,", Kiriya stated, "Asuka uses her Twin Kodachi Swords, Earth Ninpo, and draws her power from the Toad, Ikaruga with her family heirloom sword "Hien", fire Ninpo, and the power of phoenixes, Katsuragi with her metal greaves, wind Ninpo, and Dragon summon, Yagyu with an oil paper umbrella, water ninjutsu, and squid powers, Hibari with her unique fighting style, lightning ninjutsu, and rabbit summon, and finally, there's you, Jake, with your Spider Summon, Hydrokinesis, and water Ninpo nature. But what will you use for your weapons?"

"You already said one of them.", Jake replied. "I just need to get a canteen so that I'll be able to use my Hydrokinesis when there isn't any other water source availible. And I could also use this ability to my advantage."

Jake then proceeded to shoot a spiderweb from his right wrist at one boulder, then shot another web towards another boulder with his left one, and pulled each toward him, then jumped out of the way as the two boulders collided and erupted into many pieces of rock, then shot another web at a nearby tree mid-air and rocketed towards it at high speeds, drilling straight through it with a well timed kick.

After Jake jumped back, he told Kiriya as well as the girls what his other weapon was.

"My other weapon is my spiderwebs in tandem with my environment and physical prowess!", he stated proudly, while the girls were impressed at his capability and control with his new powers.

"Very impressive, Jake.", Kiriya complimented. "The unorthodox shinobi is one with the greatest advantage: unpredictability. Work hard to make yourself even more versatile with your gifts. This goes for the rest of you as well. Can I count on you six to do so?"

"Yes, Sensei!", everyone said in unison.

"Good.", their teacher said, satisfied with their answer. "We'll eat the lunch Asuka made and head back to school afterwards, where you'll have the rest of the day off to go shopping for food supplies."

"Alright, let's eat!", Katsuragi said. "What's for lunch, Asuka?"

"Futomaki rolls grandpa made for us!", Asuka replied as she pulled out 20 or so rolls and handed 2 to each of her friends as well as Master Kiriya.

As everyone bit into one of their Futomaki rolls, Jake noted that it tasted alright, but the ones Asuka gave him a few days prior tasted much better, adding that the ones she made had different ingredients than the ones they were eating now.

"I'm glad you liked mine, but I learned to make this from my Grandpa, so maybe you shouldn't let him hear what you said."

"It doesn't change the fact that yours tasted better.", Jake countered. "The newer generations will always surpass what the older generations accomplished. And it's not just your cooking versus your grandpa's. This theory applies to pretty much any subject since it goes hand in hand with the progress of human evolution. And though it won't be for a very long time, one of the future generations is going to surpass the current one that we are a part of. It's the natural order of life and it will never stop. That's just how it is."

Asuka looked at Jake in wonder. "I didn't think he was the philosophical type. But I guess I shouldn't underestimate his intelligence. He's reminded me my drive for being a shinobi in the first place.", she thought to herself.

"There's no need to be a brainiac just because you like a pretty girl's cooking more than an old man's, Jeiku-Kun!", Katsuragi replied snarkily.

"Coming from the mouth of a young, pretty girl with the mind of a perverted old man, I don't think you should be chastising Jake for his opinion, Sister Katsu.", Ikaruga retorted.

"Oh, then why don't I just be a perverted woman instead?", Katsuragi said as she tackled Jake to the ground and pulled his shirt up to show the girls his slim, but slightly muscular body.

"Hey, Asuka, remember when I saved you from Katsuragi yesterday?", Jake asked as the blonde began rubbing her breasts on his cheek while squeezing his biceps. "You think you're willing to return the favor and GET HER OFF OF ME?", Jake said the last part as Katsuragi began pulling at his zipper.

"Katsuragi, stop!", Asuka said as she tried to pull her cohort away from her male classmate, but ultimately couldn't move her as she was distracted by Jake's exposed muscles. Suddenly, Katsuragi got splashed by a shot of water and got off of Jake in surprise, allowing him to writhe free and pull his shirt back on.

"Jake, what the hell? Why did you do that?", Katsuragi yelled, preparing to begin fighting him.

"I'm not the one who did that!", he said in defense.

"Then who did it? No one else controls water but you!"

"You're wrong.", said another voice.

Everyone else looked to see Yagyu was sporting water tendrils prepared to go at her Senpai. "Leave Jake alone. He hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Everyone stop fighting!", Hibari yelled. She had tears in her eyes and had an angry look on her face. "We're supposed to be a family! We shouldn't fight each other for no reason! We've only known Jeiku-Kun for one day, and everyone's turned against each other already! We won't be able to be shinobi if we don't get along, so everyone should apologize to each other!"

By this point, Hibari had broken down to tears and looked scared. Everyone felt themselves die a little bit at seeing the pinkette so unhappy because of their petty argument. Yagyu and Jake were the first to apologize to Hibari and went over to comfort her, while Scarlet, having woken up, began cuddling with her "Mama" to comfort her as well.

"I'm sorry I harassed you, Jake.", Katsuragi said to Jake. "Apology accepted. Asuka, I'm sorry I said I didn't like your grandpa's cooking as much as yours."

Asuka smiled. "Ditto, and I'm sorry I got distracted, Jake."

"Ditto-Ditto.", he replied.

"Katsuragi, I'm sorry I splashed you with water...", Yagyu apologized while looking down.

"I accept. But next time, we're gonna go all out in training!", Katsuragi grinned while playfully cracking her knuckles.

"As for me, I'm truly sorry for egging Katsu-née on with my comment. I hope you will all forgive me.", Ikaruga said apologetically.

"We do.", the other students said in unison. Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga then joined Yagyu, Jake, and Scarlet in hugging Hibari together. After Hibari felt better, she got up and asked Jake to bend down. Jake did so not knowing what to expect, then Hibari kissed him on the cheek, along with Yagyu, Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga getting kisses from her as well. While Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga slightly blushed at Hibari's affectionate display, Yagyu had completely passed out from her excessive nosebleed. Meanwhile, Jake was laying on the ground blushing heavily, holding his cheeks, and giggling like a madman.

"Alright.", Kiriya said having returned from taking a piss in the nearby forest, not aware that no one had noticed he was gone. "I think it's about time we head back to school where you six will have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. Everyone pack up and let's go."

After Yagyu had woken up and Asuka snapped Jake out of his stupor, they headed back to the classroom where their teacher bid them farewell until Monday. After Kiriya had left, Jake and Ikaruga organized a shopping list and list of stops they would be making at the shopping district of town while Asuka, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyu got their coin purses so that they could buy stuff for themselves. After Ikaruga and Jake had finished planning their route and grocery list, they went to their rooms and got their coin purse and wallet, respectively, and headed to the shopping district, while the rest followed.

Kagurazaka Shopping Mall

5:03 PM

Everyone arrived at the mall expecting it to be bustling with shoppers, but were surprised to find out that all of the shops were closed, despite it not even being close to closing time. As they were walking, they encountered an old woman hurrying by.

"Excuse me, Ma'am...", Ikaruga politely addressed the elder. "But do you know why all the stores are closed?"

"There's hoodlums running about the the mall, threatening the store owners and potential customers! You young'uns should leave! It isn't safe!", the old woman replied, fearing for their safety as well as her own.

As the woman left, Katsuragi looked around trying to find them. "Where are they?", she wondered.

"I dunno. Let's ask those nice looking people over there... just kidding. Those are the mall rats the lady was mentioning.", Jake joked despite having a comepletely serious and stoic face as he was saying that.

"What should we do?", Hibari asked, looking a little nervous.

"We'll ask them to leave.", Ikaruga stated.

"And what if they don't?", Asuka wondered.

"Then we'll just have to make them leave!", Katsuragi grinned while cracking her knuckles and stretching her legs.

"Although I'm gonna regret having to resort to fighting.", Jake lamented.

"Well, as Class Representative, I must take action.", the Raven-Haired sword-wielder declared.

"I agree.", Concurred the Blonde Kicker.

"For the Sanctity of the Shpping District!", chanted Asuka, Ikaruga, and Jake.

"For the yummy food!", Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari declared.

"Delinquents!", Ikaruga yelled at the troublemakers. "Vacate the shopping area at once!"

"You're inconveniencing the shopkeepers!", Asuka elaborated.

"Yeah! And us, too!", Katsuragi added.

A large, rather horrid looking girl emerged from the Hoodlum group, who appeared to be the leader, judging from the other gang members slowly backing away in fear to make room for her.

"Ha! You think you can stop our fun?", the leader challenged. "You'll need more than over-inflated boobs to take us down! We'll make you beg for mer-"

Just then, the leader was interrupted when a projectile was shot towards her. The projectile was a spiderweb that covered her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"Sorry. But the only over-inflated thing I see is your ego. Anyone who insults any of my sisters will eat their words, kind of like how you're eating that spiderweb.", Jake remarked cockily.

The gang leader became furious at the lone male for making her look like a fool in front of her subordinates, and she successfully tore off the web.

"You'll pay for that, Gaijin-Mongrel! Get them!", the leader barked.

"So be it!", Asuka declared. "Let's go!"

At this, the girls plus Jake activated their ninja turnovers, and were enveloped in a bright light as their school uniforms disappeared and were replaced by new ones, as well as having their weapons summoned. Asuka was now dressed in a short sleeved yellow turtleneck shirt and plaid green skirt, with high black stockings, brown shoes, and was wielding her dual Kodachi, her red scarf being the only clothing from her previous outfit that carried over. Katsuragi's appearance was mostly the same as her school uniform, except her partially unbuttoned shirt was now completely undone, with the underside of her breasts and her stomach now visible alongside her normal cleavage. Her normally solid blue skirt now had a plaid pattern and wore her metal greaves with purple tassels and gold designs on her legs. Ikaruga wore a fancy-looking white Japanese suit with gold trimmings, black pantyhose, and white and gold boots, and had drawn her family heirloom sword. Yagyu now wore a brown winter jacket, red scarf and skirt, medium length black socks, and brown shoes as she brandished her oil paper umbrella. Hibari was now wearing navy blue gym panties, a pink track suit top with the Hanzo crest on the left side of it's front, and white tennis shoes with pink laces and soles. Finally, Jake was now wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had a pokeball and the word "Baller" written in a basketball-jersey-type font on it's front, brown cargo shorts with zippers on each pocket, and black street shoes with red laces and what appeared to be rocket boosters on the soles. He also wore fingerless black leather gloves and had a large canteen filled with water strapped to his waist.

The lesser gang members ran towards The Hanzo Six. Ikaruga's sword glowed with flames as she unleashed a barrage of slashes towards her opponents. Katsuragi began what appeared to be a break dance as and was spinning her legs at high speeds as a tornado formed around her, drawing in her foes as they were launched by it's sheer power. Hibari had been ensnared by one of the gang members chain sickles and was about to be struck down, but was saved as Yagyu rescued her by subduing Hibari's captors. Jake shot a spiderweb at one of the hoodlums and reeled hard on the string as he slammed her into some of the other delinquents, and immobilized them by glueing their hands to the ground with webbing, ensnared the other ones the girls had already taken out in cocoons so they wouldn't flee, and proceeded to join Asuka, who was taking on the gang leader alone. Asuka swiped her sword upward at the leader, but dodged it. This wouldn't last long, as Jake immediately countered her counter with a jet of water to her jaw in an uppercut-like fashion. Asuka then finished with a dual strike of her Kodachi swords leaving the head member unconscious. After Jake called the police to have the delinquents promptly arrested, everyone returned back into their regular clothes and began shopping for dinner.

Hanzo National Academy

Elite Class Kitchen

6:51 PM

After they had gotten the supplies they needed, Asuka, Jake, and Ikaruga began preparing dinner. Jake had bought six whole potatoes, cut each into eight slices and fried them in a pot of vegetable oil over a stove, and had also made strawberry iced tea for everyone to drink, while Asuka made rice balls and ramen noodles with chicken broth. Ikaruga made California rolls and red azuki bean curry, while Hibari, Yagyu, and Katsuragi prepared a dessert of fudge brownies and raw cookie dough, then procceeded to set up the table. Scarlet had been sleeping in Jake's room while they were gone, and had woken up to have Jake find her dinner. Jake caught a couple of flies with his web and mixed it with cotton candy flavoring, then set the cotton candy spiderweb clump with flies next to her as she began to eat. He then joined the girls at the table and began to eat alongside them, taking a couple of rice balls and his share of potato wedges. As everyone was eating, they discussed their battle against the delinquents and bragged about their victories. Everyone congratulated each other on their performance, then congratulated Jake for his accomplishments in training many hours prior.

"So when do you think you can teach us how to harness our respective elements at will?", Ikaruga asked Jake.

"Well, I have work tomorrow, so it can't be then. I'll also have to research the properties of your elements and come up with an effective use for them, in addition to practicing my water control with Yagyu as a training partner as well as a student so I can teach her all of the same techniques I use. I'll have to take time out of my free time to do all of this, so it wouldn't be a daily thing. But I'm confident I'll be able to help you all after I learn some basic Light Ninjutsu with Grandpa Hanzo's help and practice guitar.", Jake replied.

After everyone was finished with dinner and had dessert, Jake went to go put Scarlet to bed with the intention of turning in as well, but the girls asked him if they could pick out a movie from his collection and watch it with him in the living room.

"Uh, sure. But most of them were bought in the states, so you'll have to watch them on the PS3 in my room since they won't work on the Blu-Ray Player in the living room.", Jake said. "Will you be okay with that?"

All of the girls blushed as the thought of them watching a movie with Jake together in his room sprang up in their minds.

"Y-yes, that'll be fine.", Asuka replied, with the others nodding in agreement.

As they entered his room, they sat down on the couch while Jake got extra blankets out of the closet so they wouldn't be cold. He then went over to his shelf and looked through his movie collection.

"Most of them don't speak English, so I'll need to either find something in Japanese or a silent movie.", he thought to himself. Jake then realized that all of his movies that had Japanese audio were anime. "They're probably not as geeky as I am, so silent movie it is.", he mused. "Ah! Here we go!"

Jake pulled a movie off of his shelf and showed it to the girls, asking if they would be alright in watching it.

The girls saw the cover had a cute little robot riding a spaceship with a feminine, egg-shaped robot next to it. The movie was called WALL-E. They all agreed, and Jake turned on his last-gen playstation, inserted the movie, and pressed play. As they watched, Hibari rested her head on Jake's left shoulder and wrapped both arms around his, while Asuka did the same with his right. Yagyu leaned on Hibari, and Katsuragi on Yagyu, while Ikaruga did so with Asuka. Jake didn't complain, as he was cold and was glad the girls were able to make themselves comfortable in his room. During the movie, they laughed, they cried, and they smiled at the robot's antics and happy ending. Even Katsuragi was well behaved and didn't harass any of them despite having many opportunities to do so. After the movie finished, Hibari had fallen asleep and Yagyu carried her to bed and bid Jake goodnight, while the girls got up and said goodnight as well. Asuka stayed and asked Jake if he wanted to have a sleepover like they had at her parents house.

"Um, sure. But it's just you sleeping in my room, Asuka. Nothing more than that."

"Oh. Um, of course! Yeah, I totally understand!", Asuka said.

As Jake scooted to the right edge of his bed to make sure he and Asuka weren't too close, she got under the covers so she was warm, while Jake slept on top of the covers with the blankets from earlier to avoid awkward physical contact with her. After he said goodnight, Asuka waited for him to fall asleep completely, then got out of the regular covers and curled with Jake in the extra blankets. She then sighed, wondering when Jake would realize her feelings for him, and shed a single tear before falling asleep next to him with her arms around him.

So yeah, this chapter was hella long, and I'm not very good at describing action in a scene, but I hope I did alright. Jake's new abilities were heavily influenced by Spider-Man and Waterbending from Avatar: The Last Airbender and collectively, Legend of Korra, as well. I also introduced his Animal Summon/ Adoptive Daughter Scarlet. She isn't going to be a constant character throughout this story, but she will appear from time to time as a recurring character. As for the end of the chapter, I felt that officially revealing that Asuka has a crush on Jake will add a new dynamic for the two, though he doesn't know that. Also, I'd like to thank those of you who decided to favorite, follow, review, and all that good shit. It makes my day to see that people enjoy this story. Also, at the time of this chapter's upload, it will have been nearly a week since I published the first chapter of this story. I will continue to work on this story, but the next chapter won't be out for a while as I will be busy celebrating my birthday as well as thanksgiving and shopping on Black Friday. If you enjoyed this story or chapter, you can favorite, follow, or review it, but you don't have to if you do not want to do so. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Some Girls Can Be Quite Venemous

Sunday Morning

9:14 AM

Jake had woken up the next morning due to the sun shining in his sensitive eyes and noticed that Asuka was still asleep but no longer under the covers where he last saw her, but laying huddled behind him with her arms around his stomach. Jake turned a bright shade of red, but became at ease once he noticed he had left the bedroom window open the whole night.

"Asuka must have just gotten cold. That's why she's inside the extra blankets with me. As much as I'm enjoying this, I have work in a couple of hours, so I gotta take a shower and eat.", he thought to himself.

Jake gently pried the sleeping girl's arms off of him, making sure not to wake her up in the process, got some new clothes out of his closet and drawers, then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and opened the second door inside that led to the boy's showers. He stripped down his clothes before stepping in the large spacious shower area, which had a wall on one end that didn't completely fill the top part, while the other side of the wall was the girls shower, technically making both gender facilities the same room. As he turned on the water, his normally poofy hair drooped and began to cover his eyes, due to it becoming wet. After he pushed his hair out of his eyes and got it wet enough, he proceeded to shampoo his hair with somewhat sweet, but somewhat manly chocolate-scented shampoo. Once he lathered it enough, he washed it out, closing his eyes so that it wouldn't sting. After nearly finishing, he opened his eyes to notice a certain blonde peering through the high-up window gap, looking lower than his face with an unashamed smile.

"KATSURAGI! WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T LOOK!", Jake yelled loudly, hoping Ikaruga was on the other side so she could reprimand her cohort, all the while trying to cover his private area from her view, but unable to comepletely cover it.

"I'm sorry, Jeiku-Kun.", Katsuragi said unconvincingly. "But I think I can repay you by showing my nude form to you, since I got to see you naked...", she suggested flirtatiously.

Jake proceeded to waterbend water from the still running showerhead and blasted her in the face with it, disperching her from where she was watching, followed by a thud and the noise of a pained shriek. He then heard what sounded like Katsuragi painfully moaning and crying. Fearing he may have hurt her, he crawled up to the window gap to make sure she wasn't dead and bleeding. As soon as he looked, he instantly regretted it.

"Gotcha, you peeping tom!", she yelled in victory appearing from below the window gap, and proceeded to pull his face into her wet, uncovered breasts. Jake's whole body turned a deep shade of red at this, and he began to suffocate due to lack of air. Right before the rest of his body could react to what was happening to him, an also nude Ikaruga pulled the blonde's hair quite hard, causing her to free Jake as he quickly turned off the shower, dried off, clothed himself, and left. After he left, on the other side of the wall, Ikaruga glared intensely at Katsuragi.

"What's with that look?", the blonde asked, trying to act innocent.

"You spied on our sole male classmate when he was comepletely nude, feigned serious injury when he rightfully blasted you with water, tricked him into forgetting that you were naked and made him look through the window to make sure you weren't dead, only for you to try to label him as a lecherous individual, attempt to make his hormones activate, and deprive him of air! That's what I'm giving you that look for!", the ravenette screamed, positively outraged that Katsuragi made Jake worried and remorseful that he injured the blonde by accident so she could sexually harass him.

"Oh, stop lecturing me! Besides I'd bet you would want to know how big it is!", retorted the blonde.

Ikaruga blushed maroon at her classmates words

"I'll tell you this about it- just as we have perfect-sized busts, his ***** is a perfect-sized length, and that's just when it wasn't aroused at all, though I still haven't seen it in that form, yet.", Katsuragi grinned, knowing that Ikaruga was getting flustered at this infomation.

"I-I have to go now! Bye!", Ikaruga stammered as she hurried out of the shower and back into the girls dorm before she could hear anything else about Jake's assets.

"Hee-hee! Wait until I tell our Kouhai about what I saw!", she smiled evilly with her fingertips together in a Mr. Burns-like fashion.

When Jake was back in his room, he noticed that Asuka still hadn't woken up. He decided to wake her up and gently poked her cheek.

"Asuka, wake up.", he said quietly.

Asuka woke up to him prodding her cheek with his finger. Asuka blushed when she realized Jake had woken up before her and must have discovered that she was wrapped in the blankets with him the whole night.

"Jake, I'm so sorry! I just got cold last night and you looked cold as well, so I slept next to you so we could generate body heat for each other and stay warm throughout the night! That's all!", Asuka quickly said in one breath while blushing with embarrassment.

"It's alright.", Jake responded. "I left the window open by accident, so that's probably why you got cold. I'm gonna go eat breakfast really quick and head to work afterwards. Do you want me to pour a bowl of cereal for you?"

"Yes, please. But I don't know what cereal we have. Do you know what we've got?", she asked.

"Well, Hibari, Ikaruga, and Katsu-née all have their own cereals, but I bought different cereals intended for myself as well as anyone that doesn't have any of their own cereal. I've got Captain Crunch, Trix, Frosted Mini Wheats, Chocobees, and Reese's Puffs.", Jake told her.

"Um... I'll have mini wheats, please.", the brunette requested.

Jake left to make cereal for himself and Asuka, while the latter headed to the girls' shower to become clean. She didn't have problems there, unlike Jake did minutes earlier. After she got dressed and came into the kitchen, she noticed a bowl filled with the cereal she asked for, and everyone except Jake was eating in the kitchen.

"Where's Jake?", the brunette asked.

"He poured a bowl of cereal for you, told us he would hang out later, and left for work.", Katsuragi responded while munching on a piece of bacon.

"Well, since he's busy today, and because today's a free day, we'll all be doing our own thing today.", Ikaruga said. "I'll be catching up on reading my textbook, so I won't be able to do anything with you, Asuka. Sorry."

"Me and Yagyu are gonna go to the candy store and buy ice cream and candy!", Hibari added, while Yagyu nodded in agreement.

"So I'm assuming you're free to spend time, Katsu-née?", Asuka asked.

"Actually, I just planned on watching TV all day, so I'll be quite busy.", the blonde responded. "Surprisingly, I'm not even in the mood to fondle you, so you should be grateful that today's a lazy day for me."

"Oh, well I guess I'll go shopping by myself today, then.", Asuka said weirded out that Katsuragi was apparently too lazy to harass her, even though she was relieved that she wouldn't be tortured, even if it's only for one day.

After she finished her cereal, Asuka grabbed her purse out of the girls' dorm, and headed to the shopping district to buy a present for Jake.

Asakusa Shopping District

11:33 AM

Asuka had arrived at the shopping district and noticed that there were a lot of people there as well. As she strided her way through the crowd, she streched her arms out as she enjoyed the sunny weather and absorbed the sunlight which had been nice throughout the month.

"Ahhh! I love this weath-Whoa!", Asuka was cut mid-sentence when she accidentally bumped into another girl with a camping backpack and red hair walking by.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!", the girl apologized. "I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"No worries- I'm okay.", Asuka reassured her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah... I'm fine.", the other girl said quietly. "Later!"

As the girl hurried away, Asuka thought about how strange that was, then noticed that the purse around her arm was gone.

"That girl!", Asuka shouted as she began to chase after the thief. "Hey, you! Stop! Give that back!"

As Asuka began to fatigue from chasing the other girl, she had to stop to breathe.

"No... My cherished... 500 yen!"

As the theiving redhead continued running, she remarked to herself on how effortless it was for her to take that busty bimbo's purse.

"Ha! Easy Peasy!"

But she wasn't paying attention as a girl with tanned skin, a long black ponytail, and a black sailor uniform with a red tie kicked Asuka's purse out of the theif's hands into the air and caught it in her own.

"Get lost!", the bronze-skinned girl told the redhead, who, intimidated hurried away so she wouldn't have to fight the imposing tanned-hottie. As Asuka came running towards her, breasts bouncing as she ran every step, the tan girl tossed the purse for Asuka to catch.

"Here's your wallet back, Ms. Melon Tits.", she said.

"Ah... thank you...!", Asuka replied as she caught her purse. "Hey! Melon Tits? I have a name, you know! It's Asuka!", the brunette replied, flustered. "Anyway, let me pay you back for getting my purse!"

"No thanks...", the girl replied. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again. See ya!"

As the girl walked away, Asuka watched her admiringly.

"The way she moved... I wonder if she studies martial arts?", she asked herself. "Okay! Guess I need more training! Oh yeah! I forgot about Jake's gift!", she reminded herself.

Asuka walked into an art gallery and looked at the paintings for sale. They all had a unique style to it, which had anime-esque humans and anthropomorphic animals interacting in a bizarre world with colorful designs and eyeballs everywhere.

"This art is so weird, but interesting. I wonder who painted it?", Asuka wondered.

"Greetings." A formal-looking art curator said to Asuka. "Welcome to the Takashi Murakami Art Gallery. Is there anything I can help you with, young lady?"

"Um, do you have any paintings for sale?", she asked.

"Yes.", the curator replied. "We have a gift shop with posters, merchandise, recreations of famous works as well as actual paintings for sale. What price range were you hoping to have?"

"Um... I only have 500 yen. Will I be able to buy anything with that?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I regret to inform you that we don't have anything worth 500 yen or lower for sale.", the curator replied. "Wait a minute. I think we might have something in the back for less than that price. I can go get it, come back and show it to you if you'd like?"

"Um... I guess? Yeah?", Asuka replied, slightly confused.

"Alright. Please wait here a moment.", the man said as he went to the back room. As Asuka waited, she wondered what the curator was bringing for her to see.

"Ah! Here it is!", the man said after arriving from the back room. He held his hand out to reveal a small cartoonish porcelain frog with cute blue eyes and a happy smile. "This work is called Gamachibi. It was recently made earlier this week, but we never put it out front because it's the only one Takashi-San has made."

"Oh, so is this for sale?", Asuka asked.

"Yes.", he replied. Asuka was about to hand him her 500 yen coin when he stopped her.

"I'll give it to you for free, on the condition that you share it with someone you care for deeply, and that you make sure they cherish their friendship with you always.", the man told her.

"Yes! I will! Thank you so much!", Asuka bowed. "But won't Takashi be mad that you're giving away a piece of his one of a kind artwork for free?"

"No my dear. I'm sure I'll be fine with you taking it.", the man said with a wry smile.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Asuka was about to leave when she realized that this man was the famous artist who's work was being displayed throughout the gallery.

"Eeeehhhh?! You're Takashi? I thought you were just his curator."

"Yes. All of the work you see here was painted, drawn, or sculpted by myself, but I'm also in charge of financial, promotional, distributional, and legal rights for myself and my art. I have some of the most desirable modern artworks in the world, but I choose to live the life of an artist and not a celebrity, as you can see from my gallery as well as my workshop and living space upstairs. I do this because I'm passionate about invoking emotions and thought from my art. That's why I gave Gamachibi to you for free. Because I know that the person you share this with will have the spirit of a fellow artist and draw inspiration from it, and they will cherish not only your gift, but also new knowledge for the rest of their life.", Takashi lectured to Asuka.

"Wow! You must be really insightful! Thank you!", Asuka responded.

"Oh, you are most certainly welcome. It's getting late, and it's also about time to close shop for today, so you should probably get going.", Takashi informed.

"Okay. Thank you!", Asuka bowed to the man before leaving.

Timeskip

The following Saturday (Nearly a Week Later)

Local Hot Springs

6:25 PM

School was resumed the day after Asuka had run into the mysterious tanned-skin girl and received the artpiece from Takashi's gallery. Jake attended work Monday after school, helped the girls harness their elemental kinetic abilities throughout the week, learnt how to produce water clones not only from surrounding water, but also out of thin air, as well as air bubbles for breathing underwater and partial merging and shape shifting abilities. He also was given an old scroll by Master Hanzo that taught basic light ninjutsu, though until now, only Hikaru was able to utilize such techniques. From the scroll he had learnt limited teleportation, partial invisibility, and basic light-conjuring abilities, such as flashlight vision, which he had trouble turning off at first. As for him teaching the girls elemental kinesis, Yagyu was the most successful, due to she and him having the same Ninpo Nature. Ikaruga followed, then Katsuragi, Asuka, and finally with Hibari with the least amount of progress, though her determination and willingness to not give up made her, alongside Asuka for similar reasons, his favorite classmate to train with. After seeing how hard the Shinobi students were working as well as their resulting fatigue, Asuka's grandfather surprised everyone when he revealed he was rewarding them with a class trip to the hot springs to ease their minds and weariness. Upon learning that there would be age-specific areas, but no gender specific areas, Jake asked Asuka to make sure she and the others wore bathing suits at the springs alongside him, since he wanted to go, but also didn't want to see them completely naked or them see him likewise, mentioning what Katsuragi did in the showers a few days earlier. Asuka agreed to this, and mentioned that they all had planned to do this anyway, sans Katsuragi, who wanted everyone, including herself, to be completely nude so that she could participate in what she dubbed the "Chō sekushīna tesaguri-sai ekusutorabaganza", or, "Super-Sexy Grope Festival Extravaganza". Everyone else objected to this and decided they were all to wear swimsuits, while Katsuragi childishly pouted, but reluctantly agreed, seeing as she was outnumbered. After everyone had packed, Kiriya drove them to the hot springs, and as soon as everyone settled in, bid them adieu, putting Ikaruga in charge. After the six students had ordered room service dinner, which ended up looking like a royal feast when it was brought to them, and ate, they took turns changing into their swimsuits in the bathroom, and once they all finished, they headed to their reserved spring, which had the appearance of a natural hotspring but was deep and spacious enough to function as a pool as well. They were told earlier at the front desk that their spring was also reserved by another small group that had not arrived yet and would be sharing with them.

"Wow, this place looks nice. I'm looking forward to resting in the water.", Jake declared. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever been here before?", Asuka asked him.

"Nope. Never been to a hotspring in my entire life. We don't have many places like this back in America, and the ones we do have are reserved only for the wealthy and/or famous."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?", Katsuragi asked to nobody in particular and proceeded to climb in the water, the others following suit.

"Mmm... It feels so nice...", Ikaruga stated.

"Yeah...", Jake concurred while lying on his back in the warm and slightly bubbling water, floating across it gently.

"What are you doing?", Asuka asked him.

"Um, this is how I relax in water. I'll stop if you want."

Jake's legs then recconnected to the floor and stood upright, his normally curly hair now damp and partially covering his eyes, requiring him to adjust his temporary bangs so he could see, with Asuka, Yagyu, and Hibari seeing his hair wet for the first time, giggling slightly at him having to move it out of his face compared to how it normally is.

"I should probably undo my hair as well.", Asuka said as she untied the ribbon that kept her hair in a ponytail and revealed its true length. Jake couldn't help but blush at how pretty she was with her hair flowing naturally.

"Your hair looks nice like that, Asuka. I like it!", Jake complimented her.

"Thank you. I was thinking of actually changing my normal hairstyle to this, but wasn't sure if I should until you said you liked it.", she thanked him. "So I guess I'll wear it like this more often in my free time, but I'll still keep it tied during school because it helps to have my hair not get in my face during training or potential battle."

"You're right. Being able to fight without being distracted is most important. But change is still a good thing once in a while.", Jake noted. When Jake looked past Asuka's shoulder, he sweatdropped as he noticed that Hibari had taken her bows out of her hair and Yagyu took her shuriken out of her pigtails so that they'd become undone, and if it wasn't floating on top of the water, it'd appear that she has the longest hair, which could quite possibly reach below her waist. Both of the first-year girls were looking at Jake intently, as if they were waiting to be complimented as well.

"You two look nice as well without your hair restraints.", he told them.

Just then, they all heard two girls arguing with each other outside the area entrance as they, along with 3 other girls, walked into the same pool area as the Hanzo students. One of them was a small loli girl with an eyepatch over her left eye, blueish-black hair, and a noticeably small bust size compared to the other girls in her group, or just every girl there except for her, who all had large breasts. The loli girl was wearing a one-piece school swimsuit that looked rather modest compared to everyone else's skimpy bikinis and swim trunks, and was glaring at everyone else around her, but was primarily focused on glaring at Jake solely for him being the lone male as well as one of the girls next to her who appeared to be giving her a hard time. This girl had light brown hair ending in curls and wore a pink bow and matching solid pink swimsuit that had a mesh covering with a hole in front, revealing her cleavage. Next to them were a green haired girl with yellow eyes and slit pupils, small earrings, a reptile-print swimsuit, and tattoos on the left side of body, another girl with blonde hair and a frilly teal bikini, who Jake couldn't help blushing at, and finally a girl with black hair tied into a long ponytail, a black two piece swimsuit, and tanned skin with marks of what areas of her body were covered during the process. This girl spoke to Asuka.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jugs...", she spoke to Asuka.

Asuka was in shock. The girl who brought her purse back from the theif the other day was here at the hotsprings with what she assumed were her classmates.

"You! My name is Asuka! I told you this before!", Asuka said to her, irritated that the girl was making fun of her breasts once again.

"Is she a friend of yours, Asuka?", Jake asked.

"Yeah. Some punk took her purse and I got it back for her on Sunday.", the girl spoke. "But I never introduced myself to you. I'm Homura, and these are my classmates: Mirai, Haruka, Hikage, and Yomi. We would have come in earlier, but we found out that there was male company, so we changed into our swimsuits."

"And I appreciate you for doing so.", Jake said.

"Alright then, Homura.", Asuka spoke. "Even though you don't call me it, you should know my name by now,, but your friends don't know it or the rest of our names, so I'll introduce us: I'm Asuka, and these are my classmates Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Hibari, and Jake."

The lone male noticed that the girl named Haruka was eyeing Hibari with an odd-looking smile across her lips. Turning to Yagyu, who also picked up on this, they looked at each other and nodded as Jake swam away from where he was originally next to Asuka over to Hibari, his brotherly instincts kicking in to make sure the impressionable pinkette didn't get into any trouble.

"Ooh, are you looking after your girlfriend, Boy?", Haruka asked Jake pseudo-innocently.

"Um, she's my sister, but yes. I'm making sure she doesn't cause you any trouble and vice versa.", Jake replied with a stern look on his face.

"Really? You two don't look related at all.", Haruka said dryly.

"None of us are blood related to each other, but we're still like a happy family and we look out for each other and help one another.", Hibari happily said.

"Family?", Ikaruga thought to herself, shedding a tear in the process.

"Is something wrong, Ikaruga?", Asuka asked the ravenette.

"N-No. It's nothing.", she quickly replied, putting on a normal face again.

"Hmm, well still... it's odd for there to only be one boy amongst so many well-developed girls.", Haruka responded. "Seems a little suspicious to me."

"Um, I hate to be rude, but all of us have only just met. You're in no position to pass judgement on other people you don't know, so I'd quit acting like I'm better than everyone else if I were you.", Jake said this rather coldly, which was odd for the Hanzo girls to witness, given how he's normally polite and friendly and always has something nice to say.

"Hmph. There's no reason to be rude. I was just curious of your circumstances. I'll enjoy playing with you sometime in the future, but we came here to relax ourselves, not become agitated.", the pink-bowed vixen said.

"I highly doubt we'd meet again after tonight.", Jake said as he got up from next to Hibari and laid on his back on top of the water again away from everyone else.

"We'll see about that...", Haruka quietly said to herself.

"I've never seen Jake act like that towards someone. It's kind of weird witnessing it.", Asuka whispered toward Ikaruga.

"That girl was being confrontational and was dealing personal blows to not only him, but to us as well. He was defending himself as well as ourselves from what he perceived, and what I perceived as insulting our bonds with each other. In my opinion, he did the right thing because his intentions are good, though I agree, he could have worded it better.", the ravenette replied.

"HAHA! WHAT A SHOW WE HAVE GOING ON HERE!", an elderly male voice yelled from above.

Everyone looked up to see Asuka's grandfather standing on top of the wall surrounding the hot spring pool the Hanzo students and the other five girls were bathing in. He was drooling slightly with a grin on his mustachioed face.

"EEEK! GRANDPA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", Asuka squealed while covering her cleavage with her hands.

"Ah, just enjoying the sights you're all providing for me!", he said unashamedly.

"This is an age-specific area! Get out of here, you pervy old man!", Jake yelled as took some water and shot small water bullets towards where the old man was.

"Flying Squirrel Technique.", Hanzo said while making a hand sign. As the bullets shot at him, he nimbly dodged them by what appeared to be him soaring above the bullets and gaining short bursts of altitude, which allowed him to dodge every projectile.

"Oh, trying to take a shot at the old headmaster, are you?", the old man said as he landed on the wall on the opposite side of where he was originally.

"Master Hanzo, this is against the bathing facility rules. Please leave immediately!", Ikaruga shouted.

"Ikaruga!", the other Hanzo students yelled. Ikaruga realized that she had revealed the shinobi school they go to in the presence of other people and clasped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Old Man, does your wife know what you've been up to?", Jake asked with a sly smile.

Hanzo's face turned white as a ghost, froze in the spot he was standing, and had a frightened look on his face. Asuka picked up on what Jake was asking and spoke to her grandfather.

"If you don't leave now, I'll tell grandma what you were doing just now.", Asuka threatened him.

"N-No! Anything b-but that!", Hanzo stammered.

"Then leave. Oh and thanks for paying for our trip here!", Jake said, turning from dead serious to appreciative.

"Oh, okay. Just don't tell my wife."

After Hanzo had left, Jake turned to Asuka.

"Please tell me we're still going to tell your grandmother about this...", Jake requested.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to be telling Mom, too.", she said with a sly grin.

"Oooohhoohoohoo! Damn, that's wicked! But I like it!", Jake laughed with a huge smile.

Both laughed until they stopped to look at the other non-Hanzo girls. They stared back and forth until Homura smiled and spoke up.

"Don't worry. We're also shinobi, so your secret is safe with us.", Homura said. "But I must ask you, Jake? How were you able to do what you did with the water?"

"Hehe. It would be unwise to reveal the inner workings of one's ninjutsu repritoire, would it not, Homura?", Jake asked the tanned beauty.

"Hmm, I guess that's true. You're smarter than I initially thought.", she said.

"Well, it's getting boring, so I think I'll bid you ladies adieu.", Jake said. "Goodbye Asuka, Homura, Ikaruga, Yomi, Katsu, Hikage, Yagyu, Mirai, and Hibari."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?", Haruka spoke up while giving Jake a flash of her cleavage.

"Oh, how silly of me! How could I forget?", Jake said while mockingly slapping his forehead. "Bye, Felicia!"

After Jake had left, the Hanzo girls said goodnight to Homura's group and left as well.

Now by themselves, the remaining girls began talking amongst each other.

"I can't believe they ignored me this whole time!", Mirai shouted. "They're gonna pay for that!"

"Aw, Mirai. Don't be angry that boys aren't into small breasts. It's not your fault that you're flatter than paper.", Haruka said mockingly.

"SHADDUP! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST BOOBS OUT OF ALL OF US OR THE OTHER GIRLS AND HE CLEARLY DOESN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! I DON'T BLAME HIM BECAUSE I HATE YOU TOO!", Mirai screamed at the top of her lungs.

While Haruka and Mirai continued to squabble, Homura, Yomi and Hikage discussed what they thought of the Hanzo Six.

"That girl named Asuka is supposedly The Great Hanzo's granddaughter. Do you think she will be a formidable opponent, Homura?", Yomi asked.

"She doesn't look tough at all. She looks almost as inexperienced as that Hibari girl. But Katsuragi, Ikaruga, and Yagyu look powerful. We'll have to be careful around them.", Homura replied.

"I don't care who my opponent is. I'll just deal with them and get it over with.", Hikage said blandly.

"That Hibari girl is cute.", Haruka said. "I'd love to make her one of my puppets."

"Next time I see them, I'll make them regret not having paid attention to me tonight!", Mirai declared.

"Oh! You said Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyu would be a handful. But what about Jake?", Yomi asked Homura.

"Jake will probably be more problematic than all of those girls combined.", Homura stated.

"Why is that?", Hikage asked.

"Because I think Jake is the reincarnated form of The Legendary Shinobi of Light, the opposite to Dogen, Hebijo's School Principal and biggest financial investor, who is the reincarnation of The Shinobi of Darkness.", Homura said rather bluntly. "He may bring about the end of Akunin ninja training if we are unsuccessful in our mission."

"So why don't we kill him before he does that?", Haruka asked.

"Because it is not our destiny to kill him. That's Dogen's birthright to kill him.", Homura replied. "We will not be fighting Jake, we will be fighting those Hanzo girls for their Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll instead, but if he decides to fight us or get in our way, then we'll subdue him, but leave him alive. We'll kill those girls if we have to, but that's it."

"I feel bad that Dogen has to kill him. I kinda like him.", Yomi stated.

"Tomorrow, we'll inform Suzune-Sensei of our report, and next week, we'll initiate an assault on the Academy. We'll need their scroll in order to succeed in our plans.", Homura declared. "But I think we should get some rest before then."

"Right!", the rest said in unison.

Hanzo Elite Class's Hotel Room

9:17 PM

"Ha! You're not gonna get away!", Katsuragi yelled at Yagyu as the blonde beauty hurled a pillow towards her Kouhai.

"Hmph."

Yagyu easily dodged it and threw a pillow back at Katsuragi, who moves out of the way as it hits Asuka instead.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now!", Katsuragi yelled.

In case you couldn't tell, most of the girls were in the hotel room having a pillow fight, with Katsuragi and Asuka on one team and Yagyu and Hibari on the other. Jake was outside getting a soda from the vending machine and Ikaruga was trying to read a book, but couldn't do so because of all of the shouting and pillow throwing.

Katsuragi then hurled a pillow towards Hibari, who Yagyu protected by deflecting the projectile with her umbrella.

"No fair! You can't defend Hibari forever!", Katsuragi whined.

Meanwhile, the pillow that Katsuragi had thrown and had subsequently been deflected by Yagyu had ended up hitting Ikaruga in the face. Blinded, she removed the pillow from her face with both hands, and while successful at this, in the process had ended up losing her page in her book. She had finally snapped.

"Dammit Katsuragi! Why did you have to start this pillow fight in the first place?! Some people are trying to do things besides being loud and messing around, like sleeping or reading!", Ikaruga yelled.

"Well, instead of yelling and being bitchy about it, you can join the pillow fight and have fun with us!", Katsuragi yelled back.

Ikaruga picked up her pillow and threw it at breakneck speeds, and Katsuragi had to dive out of the way so she wouldn't get pummeled by it. As it zoomed past her, Jake had come back from outside while drinking a Mountain Dew. When he was about to take a sip of it, the pillow Ikaruga had thrown made impact with his face, and he dropped his soda as the force of the pillow lifted him off of the the ground slightly and violently slammed him into the wall. After the dust settled, Jake was laying on the ground with the pillow covering his face and not moving.

"Oh my god, Jake! Are you alright?!", Ikaruga screamed, running over to him to make sure he was alright. She removed the pillow to find that the right side of his face was heavily bruised and bleeding. She found out that he was unconscious, and he had a swollen eye and bleeding lips. She and Asuka proceeded to take him over to his bed and laid him there as the others helped clean his face of the blood. After about fifteen minutes of anxious waiting, Jake woke up groaning in pain.

"Jake! I'm so sorry! I got angry and I ended up seriously hurting you! I didn't mean to hurt you at all!", Ikaruga had broken down in tears over her guilt.

"...bwuatur...", Jake mumbled.

"What?"

"...bwuatur... burending muhfeen...", he mumbled again, pointing at the door.

"Ah, you need water! Yes, I'll go get some!", Ikaruga hurried to the vending machine outside and came back carrying one water bottle and two bottles of Mountain Dew.

When she came back, Jake sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and motioned for the water. After Ikaruga handed it to him, he screwed the cap off and used Hydrokinesis to remove the water from the bottle, which he then brought to his wounds as the water began to glow in a golden light. Slowly, the water began to dissapear, and his wounds did as well at the same rate. Once all of the water had dissapeared, his face was completely healed with absolutely no previous signs of injury visible.

"How did you do that, Jake?", Ikaruga asked, amazed at the Ninjutsu Jake had performed, as was everyone else.

"Well, during training this week, I thought of the idea of using my water-manifesting abilities to heal injuries. I have never used it until just now and I combined my light ninjutsu with it to accelerate the healing process. Yagyu might be able to learn this as well, though it won't be as powerful or as fast as what I just used because she doesn't have Hikaru's power to use light to speed up the healing. While it took mere seconds for me to heal my face injuries with this technique, it would take Yagyu or any other Water Ninpo user about half an hour to heal the same amount of damage and they'd have to be completely focused the whole time. Still, regardless, it's an amazing technique that I hope can be applied to the other elements."

"Wow! Brother Jeiku keeps coming up with all of these new ninjutsu to help people!", Hibari cheered.

"Ikaruga, I accept your apology. It was just an accident, but next time you through a pillow, don't throw it hard enough that it can nearly kill someone.", Jake laughed as he embraced the ravenette's hug. Relieved that Jake was okay and wasn't mad at her, Ikaruga cried into his shoulder as he comforted her, with the other girls hugged their class president as well.

"Oh, thank you. All of you- you're the reason why I feel happy every day. I don't know what I'd do without any of you.", the ravenette smiled while wiping tears from her eyes.

"We love you, too, Big Sis.", Jake replied.

"Yeah! We'd never be mad at you!", Asuka said.

"Agreed!", Katsuragi concurred.

"Yup!", Hibari chimed.

"Mmm.", Yagyu nodded.

After everyone finished with their feel-goodiness, Jake drank both of the sodas Ikaruga had bought earlier and went down to the front desk to ask for another pillow to replace Ikaruga's which had dried blood on it. He then played his Vita for an hour an a half before succumbing to sugar crash and falling asleep. As everyone else was asleep, Yagyu wondered if they were in for hard times ahead of the six of them, before falling asleep herself.

So yeah, it's been exactly a month since chapter three was uploaded. I celebrated my birthday where I turned 19 years old and bought a vita off of eBay so I could play Shinovi Versus, which is even better than Burst, in my opinion. For those of you who haven't taken the dive on PS Vita yet, I would reccomend it because of it's now expansive games library and region-free hardware which means that vita game cartridges from any region can be played on any vita system. This chapter began being typed about two weeks ago and finished literally minutes before this is uploaded, but I hope it turned out alright. So yeah, Asuka, Jake, and the others met the Hebijo Girls, though they don't know these girls are Hebijo, yet. That will happen in the next chapter. Also got to give a shout-out to the current lovelies who have liked, followed, or reviewed this story- SSS-the-hedgehog-black, Unicorn 359, Zero-Nightmare, ThaviduZeroX, dad90, The Kitsune Saiyan, MrSpartan3398, a big shout out to Fear Ripper for being a fellow Senran Kagura Fanfic Writer (go check out his other works too, I'm sure he'll like it a lot ^_^ ), AnimeFanfic4Ever, Shadowlink223, Angel of light darkness, TYZO300, deus-rasengan2, and HerculesPoirot! Your support is extremely inspiring and appreciated! If you want to like, follow, or review, it's greatly appreciated (as I said above), but not required if you do not wish to do so. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I've finally reached a new milestone in my FanFic career: receiving my first flame review. So I'm gonna go ahead and give my two shits cents worth on the matter. Although the anonymous reviewer praised me for not following the usual tropes of stories with lots of girls and one boy, it questioned my storytelling skills and writing abilities and implied that I suck as a writer. But I'm not even mad about it. And this goes out to everyone reading this: if you think you can write a better fanfic than me, I strongly encourage you to use that drive and do so. It could be a Senran Kagura FanFic, a Fanfic for a different series, or a completely new and original story that isn't based off of a pre-existing property. Nothing would make me happier as an author than having my work inspire at least one person to do what I do, and I truly wish you the best of luck if you choose to do so. But it won't stop me from continuing to write this story, or any planned stories for the future. With that said, please be careful about what your opinion on something is, whether in the real world or on the internet. ESPECIALLY on the internet. And the following goes out to the flamer and any potential flamers: I personally have no problem with you not liking this story and expressing so in the reviews section, but remember to be aware that the people who actually like this story outnumber the people who don't, so be prepared to invoke the Lovelies' potential wrath. On a more lighthearted note, we have now reached 25+ story reviews (including the flame review), 12 story favorites, and 15 story followers, as well as all the Lovelies who favorited me and followed me in general. Shout out to the current lovelies DragonxNegima2, Junichiro Nakashima, GreyMan19, Skies-of-Total-Darkness, SS-the-hedgehog-black, Unicorn 359, messaging buddy Zero-Nightmare, ThaviduZeroX, dad90, The Kitsune Saiyan, MrSpartan3398, fellow Senran Kagura FanFic Writers GamerJay and Fear Ripper, AnimeFanfic4Ever, Shadowlink223, Angel of Light darkness, TYZO300, deus-rasengan2, HerculesPoirot, Trollolol LOL, Pax Guy, and last minute lovelie RiderKnight 001, as well as all of the guest reviewers (except the flamer). Last time we left off, the Hanzo Six met the Hebijo-Tachi for the first time. This chapter they're actually going to be fighting, plus there's a surprise afterwards. So here we go!

Chapter 5

Initiation

Hanzo Academy Training Grounds

7:02 AM

After everyone had rested up at the hot springs on Saturday and met Homura and her friends, the next morning the Hanzo Shinobi Class was picked up by Kiriya and taken back to their dorms. Jake went to work while the girls did their own thing. It was now a bright Monday morning, and Katsuragi had woken up early for target practice with logs hanging from ropes on trees, all the while pondering her purpose in life.

"I'm so bored.", Katsuragi thought to herself.

"CRAK!"

One log was broken to splinters with a well placed kick.

"Day in and day out, all I do is train."

"KRA-THUNK!"

Another log broken to pieces.

"I need a real challenge..."

"SNAP!"

"I want to fight someone who pushes me to the edge."

Many more logs on ropes fell from the treetops, completely circling Katsuragi from all sides. Inhaling slowly, she brought her arms inwards, and thrust her arms out to her sides, palms outwards as a powerful wind destroyed the logs while also completely leveling the area around her, leaving the land completely flat.

"This is too boring.", she spoke aloud. Katsuragi suddenly heard light footsteps behind her.

"Choco?!", she yelled aloud, startled. In her mind, Katsuragi was seeing an image of a much younger version of herself playing with a small Shiba Inu dog, hoping to find the dog behind her. She turned around to see no one behind her.

"Guess not..."

"..."

Katsuragi now saw her younger self holding Choco while a man with light brown hair and a woman with blonde hair just like her own stood next to her, smiling.

"Mom... Dad..."

Katsuragi started to tear up, but snapped out of it by slapping her cheeks.

"Pull yourself together, Katsu!", she told herself. "It's time for breakfast!"

Hanzo Academy Elite Class Kitchen

7:39 AM

Katsuragi walked into the kitchen to make herself some ramen, when she spotted Jake making his own breakfast.

"Mornin', Blondie!", Jake greeted her.

"Oh. Good morning...", she responded. Jake noticed that Katsuragi appeared slightly out of it, which he hadn't seen in her before.

"Is something wrong?", the male asked her. "You're not usually like this, and I'm starting to get concerned."

"Nah. It's nothing."

Jake was skeptical about her answer, but accepted it.

"Alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me.", he said.

"Nah. I'm not girly like you, but thanks for worrying about me, though. How I fondle you as a token of my appreciation?", the Blonde suggested.

"No thanks,", he said bluntly.

As Katsuragi began making Instant-Ramen and Jake began eating his cereal, Asuka had walked into the kitchen dressed in her uniform and greeted her Senpai and male classmate.

"Good morning, Katsu-née! Good morning Jeiku-kun!", the brunette happily greeted the two.

"Good morning, Sis.", Jake replied as he pulled a Mountain Dew out of the kitchen fridge and took a swig from it.

"Should you be drinking Mountain Dew in the morning, Jake?", Asuka asked. "You already had two of them on Saturday night."

"Some people need caffeine to function in the morning. I'm one of those people.", the male stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but most people drink coffee in the morning to perk up, not soda.", Asuka playfully retorted.

"I cannot fathom how people even drink coffee. It's bittery and icky. Even when I make coffee, I make it for other people and never for myself. Drinking small amounts of caffeinated soda in the morning is how I get the temporary energy to make an actual breakfast that will give me healthy energy throughout the entire day.", he stated.

"I know how I get my caffeine for the day!", Katsuragi yelled gleefully as she took a break from slurping ramen noodles and began to dash towards Asuka, only for Jake to glue Katsuragi's feet to the floor with spiderwebs after the Blonde was halfway towards her target.

"It's too early in the morning for this.", Jake told his Senpai while casually taking a bite of his cereal.

"What are you talking about?! It's never too early for boobies!", Katsuragi said.

"Hey, you guys?", Asuka spoke to get both of her classmates' attention. "There's something floating by the window."

Katsuragi and Jake quit their banter and looked to where Asuka was pointing. Levitating above the ground outside the kitchen window was a round sphere with a camera lens seemingly watching them.

"There are only two explanations to a floating metal ball spying on us. Either Obama's NSA Drones were tasked with monitoring shinobi activity in Japan, or that's an enemy to Hanzo gathering intel on us.", Jake concluded while trying to hold back laughter and wear a serious face.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good, and it should probably be destroyed.", Katsuragi said as fired an air punch gust at the sphere. Instead of exploding into burning metal and circuitry, it dissolved into thin air almost like it was made out of nothing.

"Why did you say that was Obama spying on us?", Asuka asked Jake.

"It was just a joke. I was just trying to make the best of a bad situation to lighten the mood.", Jake replied.

"I don't even know who Obama is, Jake! I'm not American like you!", Asuka reminded him.

As Jake and Asuka squabbled about the differences between Japanese referential humor and American referential humor, Katsuragi began to focus on the problem at hand.

"That must have been an enemy spy!", Katsuragi thought to herself. "If they're collecting data on us, that means they're going to attack soon!"

After a lot of thinking, Katsuragi realized what this meant for her.

"Finally, a worthy opponent!", she thought excitedly.

"... Sister Katsu...", Asuka spoke to Katsuragi. "That thing..."

"I know...", the blonde reassured her Kouhai. "We'll tell the others what happened when they get here."

Cue Spongebob-esque Time Card

"So, that's the deal.", Katsuragi finished explaining the situation to Ikaruga, Yagyu, and Hibari.

"I think we should tell Master Kiriya!", Hibari suggested.

"I agree.", Yagyu concurred. "It would be best for Kiriya-Sensei to handle this."

"But... isn't he away on business today?", Ikaruga recalled.

"... Crap.", everyone except Ikaruga slurred in unison.

"What should we do? Will someone really attack us?! Can we handle this?!", Hibari fretted.

"Calm down... No one's attacked us yet.", Yagyu said in an effort to calm the pinkette down.

"Hey, ladies...", Jake said to everyone else while looking out the window. "There's some girls outside down below."

In an effort to conceal their shinobi identities by not jumping down from the window, by Jake's suggestion, everyone took the secret passage that led to teacher's lounge and exited the building out of a normal student classroom to confront the girls standing outside.

"Damn! One of the girls I saw from the window isn't here!", Jake thought to himself.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?", Asuka demanded the lone girl that was facing away from her.

"You six... are students of shinobi at Hanzo, if what I heard the other day is correct, yes?", the non-facing girl spoke.

"Shinobi?!", Ikaruga tried to cover Asuka and the others. "We do attend Hanzo, but we're just-"

"Don't deny it. I know the truth. My drone saw everything.", the girl spoke, turning towards the group to show her face whilst whipping out a Polaroid photo in a first-person view of Katsuragi directing an airblast towards the off-shot drone that was taking the photo.

"Homura! It's you!", Asuka exclaimed.

"Yes.", Homura replied. "I'm a student of shinobi at Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy."

"Hebijo?", Hibari asked, not sure of what it was.

"I've heard of it before.", Ikaruga stated. "Isn't that a school for training evil shinobi?"

"Correct.", Homura answered as she created a shinobi kekkai and activated her ninja turnover. "Hebijo is a secret school composed entirely of shinobi."

"That's swell and all, but what do you want from us?", Jake asked in a serious tone.

"Simple... Hanzo Academy's Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll.", Homura replied plainly. "Give it to me and I'll leave peacefully."

"Oh, is that it?!", Ikaruga yelled. "We'd never give it to you! A Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll is just that... Completely Super-Secret!"

"And if we refuse... What then?", Katsuragi inquired.

"Then I'll take it by force!", Homura yelled as she drew six swords, three in each hand, and charged at the Blonde Hanzo Kunoichi with murderous intent, giving her no time to react. As Homura was about to strike down Katsuragi, Asuka intercepted the blow with one of her Wakizashi.

"Sorry, Sister Katsu! I'll handle Homura-chan!", Asuka panted as she held off her attacker.

"Asuka...! But...", Katsu gritted her teeth.

"Please... If you're that desperate to fight, by all means...", Katsuragi heard an unknown bored voice.

"Who's there?!", Katsuragi demanded, frantically looking around to find out who the unknown voice belonged to.

Katsuragi barely dodged a green-haired girl swiping at her with a knife. This girl was also in Homura's group at the hot springs.

"Hikage...!", Katsuragi shouted, trying to dodge the aloof girl's slashes and jabs.

"Secret Ninja Art: Water Boomuriken Technique!", a male voice shouted as a large, blue, glowing shuriken struck at Hikage that tore through the earth and kept retreating and coming back at her, putting further distance between herself and Katsuragi each time the projectile returned to take another cut at the green-haired girl. The "Boomuriken" eventually returned to the person who cast it as Jake caught it in his right hand and let it drip out of his hand.

"You need to get you're head in the game, Blondie!", Jake told Katsuragi cheekily.

"Back off, Curls! This is my fight!", Katsuragi pouted.

As Jake took Ikaruga, Yagyu, and Hibari to safety while Asuka and Homura clashed, Katsuragi turned to Hikage.

"Are you any good?", she asked with a grin.

"... I'd better be...", Hikage replied blandly. "They gave me this assignment, after all... So I must be, hmm?"

Meanwhile, Asuka and Homura continued to clash with sword against sword.

"Homura! I didn't think we'd meet again like this!", Asuka yelled as she parried a jab from Homura, then slashed towards the tanned swordfighter.

"Tell me...", the Brunette asked. "Why do you need the Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll?"

"To become the best shinobi, of course!", Homura answered. "Once I obtain the Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll from every school, I'll be unstoppable!"

Asuka was completely baffled by this, like Homura just slurred an obscenity.

"That's not right...", Asuka said. "You don't need the scrolls to be the best- you just need hard work!"

Asuka and Homura continued to strike at each other with their swords as the former was talking.

"I saw your skill, Homura-chan... and you inspired me to train harder!", Asuka was now yelling in hopes of reaching through to her opponent. "You don't have to resort to using scrolls to be the best!"

"I disagree...", Homura said.

"What?"

"The best warrior will do anything to improve. That is the way of the Hebijo."

Asuka was at a loss for words. Had her idolization of Homura been misplaced? Was Homura really a bad person? Was Homura's Nindo right, or was Asuka's the correct one. Asuka didn't know and she began to tremble.

"That... That goes against the Shinobi Way...!"

Asuka began dashing towards Homura, sword at the ready.

"That can't be right!"

KYEEEN!

Homura snatched Asuka's sword out of her hands with one of her own swords and tossed it aside, leaving Asuka seemingly defenseless.

"This is too easy! Your offense is weak and slow, just like the rest of your friends!", Homura yelled. "Your journey ends here!"

As Homura slashed at Asuka with the intent to kill, Asuka shut her eyes tight awaiting death while unconciously raising her arms in an attempt to shield herself.

KLAAANG!

Homura stumbled backwards as the recoil of her sword striking a solid object made her fall on her behind.

"What the fu-?", Homura gasped at the sight before her.

Asuka, surprised that she hadn't been sliced in half by Homura, opened her eyes and saw a large earth column standing between her and where Homura was standing only a moment ago.

"Woo! Asuka! Way to go! But keep on the offensive!", Jake cheered for her standing a ways back with the other girls, sans Katsuragi, who was busy fighting Hikage.

Asuka, now having her confidence restored, slightly lowered the column and did repeated horizontal karate chop slices on the earth as she shot them one at a time towards Homura, who got hit by the first three, but jumped out of the way to avoid the rest of them.

"Hmph...! That's enough!", Homura declared. "I only stopped by to test your mettle. Next time we meet, don't expect to survive the encounter. Hikage, we're leaving!"

And with that, Homura vanished, with Hikage, now having finished her fight with Katsuragi, following suit.

"Damn. They got away!", Katsuragi said, irritated at having lost her fight with Hikage. Asuka just remained silent while looking downtrodden.

"Asuka-chan!"

"Katsuragi-san!"

"Asuka!"

"... Senpai."

Hibari, Ikaruga, Jake, and Yagyu came running towards Asuka and Katsu-née. While Yagyu and Ikaruga checked on the Blonde, Jake and Hibari, both being sensory shinobi, picked up on Asuka's sadness and comforted her.

"... Homura-chan..."

The Classroom

4:13 PM

Upon hearing the news that Hebijo students attacked his class, Kiriya returned to check on his students and make sure they were okay.

"The principal told me everything.", he spoke to his class. "You six did... pretty..." Kiriya couldn't continue with what he was originally going to say.

"Look, if any of you are feeling sorry for yourselves for losing to Hebijo students, forget about becoming shinobi and leave this school now.", Kiriya said rather bluntly.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Master Kiriya?", Jake asked.

"I agree with Jake.", Ikaruga stated, earning a nod of approval from the male student.

"Yeah! C'mon, Master Kiriya! Give us a break!", Katsuragi complained. "Say what you want about me, but Asuka is only a second year, and she took on the enemy leader! It's impressive that she survived! Jake was able to stand toe-to-toe with Hikage before he left her for me to deal with upon me requesting him to do so. And I ended up losing. Jake could have easily taken her if I wasn't so stubborn! Don't you think they deserve a little credit?!"

"Hebijo trains Evil Ninja. They fight without ethics or morals.", Kiriya reminded his students. "They aren't selective about their methods like we are. They will attack relentlessly until they get what they want... like a snake."

"Uncle... do you think that Yami's reincarnation might have possible ties with the Hebijo?", Jake asked Kiriya.

"I'm not sure, Jake. But I think it's safe to make it a possible suspicion.", Kiriya answered.

"Do you think we can avoid another fight?", Ikaruga asked.

"There is no negotiating with them. They will attack again."

"In that case... Why don't we attack them first?", Katsuragi suggested.

"If you want to attack them, you need to know where they are.", Kiriya replied, causing Katsuragi to groan and slump her head.

"Hey! Cheer up!", Hibari said happily. "Master Kiriya is here, so we're okay for now!"

"Of course. Master Kiriya will protect us.", Ikaruga said confidently.

"I refuse to take part in your fight with Hebijo and Yami, though I think you already knew that, Jake."

"Master Kiriya, I fully accept my destiny and I intend to fight Yami eventually without protection from you or Grandpa, but what about Asuka and the others?", Jake inquired. "Surely you can't just let them die?"

"As I said before, I refuse to fight the Hebijo alongside you.", Kiriya repeated.

"Wh... What?! You won't help us?!", Ikaruga asked in shock.

"You'd just let us die?! How could you be so cold?!", Hibari asked with tears in her eyes.

"I've told you before... It doesn't matter that you're students. You must have a shinobi's resolve."

"..."

Kiriya sighed.

"You six. I need to tell you a personal story about what happened around eight years ago at Hanzo."

Everyone gave their whole attention to their teacher, wanting to hear the tale.

"Eight years ago, I was a new teacher at Hanzo, and I had a student named Rin. She was one of my first students, and she dreamed of one day becoming a super-ninja. In many ways, she resembled you, Asuka." Kiriya took a minute to breathe, then continued.

"She was extremely skilled and was considered a prodigy. I cared very much for her success and well-being. She ended up taking her graduation finals, and was pitted against ninjutsu puppets, the test being to destroy all of the puppets without taking any damage. She had succeeded in destroying most of the puppets, but she was unaware that she missed one hiding in the environment behind her. The puppet was about to fire a kunai at her, but knowing that her getting hit by the kunai would mean that she would fail her graduation finals and would have to repeat her senior year in order to achieve her lifelong dream of becoming a super-ninja, I secretly intervened and destroyed the puppet without her knowledge or at the time, Hanzo's knowledge. She passed the test and was sent into the shinobi world to participate in real missions. I later ended up regretting what I had done, because a couple of months after the exam, I found out that she had been killed during a mission. I realized that my decision to let her pass before she was ready ended up costing her her own life, and that, in a way, it was my fault that she died."

The students were now holding each other and sniffling, saddened by Kiriya's heartbreaking tale.

"And that is why I won't help you. I don't want what happened to Rin happen to the rest of you because of me babying you. I'll say it again. If you plan to rely on me in your fight against Hebijo, forget about becoming shinobi and leave this school."

Everyone in the room was dead silent, until Asuka clenched her fist and spoke.

"Master Kiriya... I... I want to train harder!", Asuka demanded.

"Me, too!", Jake agreed.

"Totally!", Katsuragi said.

"And me...", Ikaruga concurred.

"Ditto.", Yagyu stated.

"I'll do my best, too", Hibari declared. "I'll fight without relying on you. Please, Master Kiriya... I'm ready to get run through the grinder!"

Kiriya's lips curled into a small smile at his students' newfound determination and courage.

"All right... I accept your request...", Kiriya said. "Let's start training!"

"Let's go!", the six students said in unison while pumping their fists in the air.

BONUS CHAPTER (Holy Shit!)

Locker Cleaning

It's locker cleaning day, and Master Kiriya is having his students organize the boys and girls locker rooms. Asuka was showing Jake around the girls' locker room so he could get an idea of what he should be doing.

"Our locker room is pretty roomy.", Asuka pointed out to Jake. "As you can see-ACK! What the heck are you doing, Sister Katsu?!"

Katsuragi was standing in front of Jake and Asuka wearing nothing but a extremely skimpy swimsuit that resembled a red ribbon barely covering her breasts and (cough, cough) other area.

"Jesus Tapdancing Christ, Katsu! Do you really have to wear that when I'm in here?!", Jake asked in a raised voice.

"What? Should I change outside, instead?", Katsuragi asked the two second-years, oblivious to any shame or common sense.

"No! I mean, why are you wearing that... ribbon?!", Asuka asked while pointing at Katsuragi's clothing (if you could call it that).

The Blonde suddenly sported a huge grin and was now drooling.

"Ohh, I get! You want to put this on instead so you can grab Jake's attention with your sexy curves!"

Jake fainted upon hearing this and fell to the ground with a huge smile and a tomato red face.

"Absolutely not.", Asuka replied.

"Sure, it rides up a little, but you get used to it fast!", Katsuragi said attempting to encourage her Kouhai to put on her current outfit.

"No, really. Never.", Asuka said plainly.

"Jeez, sorry.", Katsuragi pouted. "Why do we even have this outfit, Sensei?"

Kiriya turned to Katsuragi to answer her.

"A shinobi must be able to handle any situation, no matter how daunting. Even that ribbon suit thing.", Kiriya replied. "Speaking of which, please change into a more school-appropriate outfit."

"Dang. Always ruining my fun.", Katsuragi muttered under her breath.

"Yeah... but...", Hibari spoke. "Why would we ever need this?", she asked while wearing a revealing kimono, much to Yagyu's secret enjoyment.

Hibari left and came back changed in a different outfit.

"This is kinda cute! Heehee! I'm a scary succubus!"

"Yes. I agree.", Yagyu said with a smile.

"Cute?! When did skanky become cute?!", Asuka asked.

"This one's nice, too.", Hibari noted, now changed into a sexy casino bunny costume.

"Oh, yes. I like it, too...", Yagyu's voice trailed off as she became lost in her fantasies.

"Yagyu-chan, your nose is bleeding...", Asuka pointed out non-chalantly.

"This one's nice!", Katsuragi said while wearing a red cheongsam which showed off her legs and cleavage in an attempt to be complimented by Yagyu.

"Meh... I've seen better.", Yagyu replied, now back to her normal self.

"What's going on? You're all acting so strange.", Asuka asked to no one in particular.

"Are you alright, Asuka?", Yagyu inquired after appearing from behind the Brunette.

"Oh, Yagyu-chan... I'm fi-"

Asuka turned around to face Yagyu, but fell silent mid sentence after seeing her Kouhai in a revealing shrine maiden outfit.

"... I'm fine..." (That's what he said (about her). Sorry. Couldn't help it. :P - Author)

"I'm just afraid of losing myself! That's all!", Asuka said.

"What's the matter? Do you have a problem?", the Silverette asked.

"Yes, I see something wrong, right in front of me.", Asuka replied.

"Something's wrong with me? Forget about me! I'm worried about you, Asuka! You're acting unusual!", Yagyu stated.

"I'm not sure you understand my point!"

"I feel bad when you're depressed, Asuka..."

"You and me both!"

"Please... if there's anything I can do... we're comrades.", Yagyu spoke, trying to make her Senpai feel better.

"Thanks, Yagyu-chan.", Asuka said as she walked away.

"Nothing's going my way today...", Asuka sighed as her body slumped in depression.

"I agree. It's unusual for you to be so unhappy...", Ikaruga's voice spoke.

"Ikaruga-san?!"

Asuka looked only to hear metaphorical glass shattering upon seeing the class representative.

"Since I have your attention, how about... this outfit for me?"

Ikaruga was wearing a maid outfit similar to Yomi's shinobi turnover, although it was black instead of teal and was slightly different in design.

"Ack! You're acting like this, too?!"

"Uhh, Master Kiriya... why do we have this outfit in the boys' locker room?", Jake, now conscious again and having been so for awhile, asked the shinobi class' teacher.

All of the girls turned to where Jake's voice was coming from, only to see Jake wearing a chippendales outfit with black sequin pants, his signature black Nike shoes with red laces, white cufflinks, a black tie, and no shirt or upper body clothing, showing off the more defined muscles he had gained during his shinobi training since his arrival. Asuka was pale as a ghost, Ikaruga was looking down while blushing, Katsuragi was drooling a waterfall, giggling hysterically while groping the air, Yagyu's nose spurted a huge amount of blood as she passed out from the sight, and Hibari blushed while pulling her skirt down slightly as if she didn't want her thighs exposed for anyone to see. Jake turned from talking to Kiriya to see the girls who hadn't already fainted were staring at him with the various expressions described above.

"... 'Sup, girls?", Jake asked with a cocky grin.

"... THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!", Asuka screamed in frustration as she stomped into the locker room.

The room was dead silent until Jake said something to break the silence.

"I think Asuka just had a Grumps Sonic '06 moment.", he spoke.

Meanwhile, in the Girls' Locker Room...

"Why? Why am I the weird one?", Asuka thought to herself, shedding tears all the while. In her head, she saw her five classmates in their various outfits, all enjoying themselves, while Asuka stood off to the side in her normal attire, alone.

"A shinobi must be able to handle any situation, no matter how daunting.", Kiriya's words echoed through her head.

"Hey! That's it! This is a test!", Asuka spoke confidently as she started grabbing clothes out of the locker room.

"It has to be..."

Asuka began to get dressed in her new attire.

"In order to become a full-fledged shinobi, I... Asuka... will dance as a shinobi!"

Asuka sprang out of the locker room wearing a Hatsune Miku-esque outfit with a frilly skirt, flower cufflinks, black stockings, and a large red bow in her hair, and struck a pose in front of her classmates, resulting in Hibari and Jake clapping.

"Wow, you look so cute, Asuka-chan!", Hibari complimented her Kouhai.

"EEEHH?!"

Asuka looked and saw everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed back in their normal clothes, doing their own thing.

"What?! That wasn't a test?!", Asuka shouted. "Why were you five acting so weird?! Hibari-chan?!"

"Eh, there were so many cute clothes.", the pinkette replied.

"Yagyu-chan?!"

"I was just supporting Hibari.", Yagyu stated bluntly.

"Ikaruga-san?!"

"I'm the the class representative.", Ikaruga responded.

"Jeiku-kun?!"

"I wasn't going to allow you five to upstage me!", he remarked cockily.

"And Sister-Katsu... eh, never mind. I understand you."

"Hey! What the hell's that supposed to mean?!", the blonde asked, irritated at what Asuka was trying to imply.

"I'm just trying to provide comic relief. That's a lot of work!", Katsuragi stated.

"Did you finish cleaning, Asuka?", Ikaruga asked. "We're all done."

"Eh..." was all Asuka could say.

"Asuka..."

The brunette looked up to her side to see Master Kiriya giving her an irritated look.

"Master Kiriya..."

"Get back to work!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"And stay focused!"

END

So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter and stuff. Next chapter will be the Murasame encounter, so look forward to that. Also, Zero-Nightmare was kind enough to point out to me that Hikage also has a part-time job at a restuarant in the games, and he asked me if I would include that in the story with Jake and Hiro. Originally, the whole thing about Jake working part time was created to explain how Jake was able to have money to live by himself in Japan with zero family members living with him or helping him financially after his initial arrival in the country. But I will now add Hikage working with Jake at Hiro's restuarant to add another character dynamic between him and the girls. Also, as of this chapter, although I've only gotten around 30% of the way the first arc of my planned two arcs for this fanfiction, I've already started conceptualizing the epilogue to this whole saga, including the final character pairings, which includes characters, both official and OCs, who won't debut until the second arc, as well as the children of the unrevealed pairings. This won't happen until the very end of the story, as it's an epilogue. I also plan to have an origin story chapter near the end of this arc revealing the entire story of Hikaru and Yami, though it won't happen for a while as well, but will still come sooner than the epilogue. Also, I have an idea of doing this non-canon reader mail segment where readers ask a specific character from this story a question and they will answer it. But it won't be serious questions like "Who is going to become Jake's GF?", but more like jokey, non-serious questions, like, for example, "In the SK Videogames, the girls have jiggle physics in their breasts. But Jake is a guy, so does he have jiggle physics of any kind?", and Jake the character will answer "My afro has jiggle physics, but that's it." in the style of a MAGFEST/ Comic-Con Q&A Panel. So yeah, non-serious questions. Go ahead and ask away if you want to contribute to this planned bonus and address the question towards a specific character from the story. If you want serious questions answered, PM me, the author, and I will answer as best as I can without giving away spoilers. The characters you can ask questions to are Jake, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, Hibari, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, Haruka, Kiriya, Hanzo, Asuka's Parents, Hiro, Akira (Jake's old landlord), and Scarlet. If you liked this story, you can follow, favorite, or review but you are not inclined to do so. Thanks for reading, see you next time, and Happy Martin Luther King Day for the Lovelies in the US!


End file.
